Tower Prep
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is planned to be a long term story the first chapters short because im getting things started.The story begins after episode 3 whisper.This si my version of how tower prep should go after episode 3.I stay very true to the charictors enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ian slowly opened his eyes and stood up when the alarm woke him noticed Gabe was still asleep and walked over to him He shook him roughly to wake him up it was Saturday or so everyone said."Get up Gabe we need to go look around"Gabe pulled the blankets over his head and groaned "ahhhhhh five more minutes mom".Ian rolled his eyes but then noticed something and walked over to the window and looked out scrunched his eyes as he watched and then his eyes darted to the door "go wake CJ and Suki up and come on!"he said rushing out the front doors of the schol and toward the was only four am he had set the alarm early so they could go looking around more he looked out the window he had saw coach walking toward the forest knowone was allowed there not even the teachers and easpecially not at this kind of quietly followed a distance behind him making sure that he didn't notice he was there and continued until he saw a large group of gnomes suddenly appear in front of coach and gather around him He watched closley and very intently "maybe i should help him"he thought to himself as he watched coach was actually one of the most normal people at tower prep besides Gabe CJ and Suki well Gabe was kind of contined watching and then raised an eyebrow as coach raised his arm in the air.

His mouth dropped when he watched the gnomes clear out and allow coach to continue on into the forest.  
He waited for the gnomes to all clear out and then he darted back inside throwing the front doors open he noticed that he had ran into someone in the hall "uh im sorr"he stopped noticing that it was CJ and just looked at her for a second she looked up at him "get your head in the game Ian"he thought to himself He looked at them all "guys I think we have a problem I think coach knows alot more than we thought he did".  
Gabe looked at him and rolled his eyes "Ian did you put to much syrup on your waffles today?"he asked laughing a little Ian looked at him "im serious I saw him going into the forest so I followed him and he got sourrounded by a bunch of gnomes I was going to help him but he just moved his arm and they all cleared out like he was controling them or something he said lookign at all looked at him in shock coach seemed liked one of the more normal people at tower prep.  
CJ looked at him "are you sure?"she looked at her and nodded "we need to figure out what's going on with coach".

This is the first chapter of a long term Story based off of Tower Prep.  
The story starts out after the third episode of the series you want me to continue the story review and tell me what you in the future the chapters will be longer this was just the first chapter to get things started.I upload pretty fast so expect two or three chapters per day sometimes more just depends also the more reviews the faster ill upload.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian nodded as they started walking down the hall.

"When I go to train with coach today ill try to get as much out of him as I can nut while im doign that he'll be busy so I want you guys to sneak into the locker rooms and go through coaches bags to see if you can fidn anything out"

Gabe groaned "great going through a teachers bags West campus here we come"he said shaking his head.

CJ and Suki looked at him and watched as the students began filling the halls "alright ill meet you guys back here after class"  
he said as he began walking down the hall.

Gabe looked at Suki and CJ "alright so what's the plan?"he asked.  
CJ looked at him "we should have aroudn twenty minutes before coach and Ian come back to the locker room so we need to go through as much as we can before then"They nodded as they started toward the locker rooms.

Ian quickly changed and stuck his stuff in his bag as he waited for everyone to clear out of the locker it was clear he motioned for them to come out.

They walked from the space behind the stretched "that wasn't comfortable at all".CJ looked at Ian "okay so you keep coach busy and well all meet back in the hall after class".

Ian nodded and walked out of the locker room suddenly ducking as a flash went through his looked at coach as his leg just missed his face "what the hell coach!"

Coach smirked at him "impressive Ian your easily the fastest improving fighter in the school"he said crossing his arms "I wish you would join the buffer team you would be the star"he said before his look on his face became serious "but it would be in your best intrest to not always be snooping around where you don't need to be Ian"he said backign away "now let's start"he said moving toward the mats.

Ian looked at him in shock for a no way he could have known that I followed him into the forest he thought to himself but he ignored it and decided to play dumb "never really been much of a team player coach"he said as they started.

He laughed looking at Ian "I don't know I think if it were for the right reasons and with the right people you wouldn't have a problem"he said as eh threw a combonation at Ian.

Ian narrowed his eyes at him as he dodged the attacks "maybe" he muttered before launching some of his own "so what made you decide to come here to Tower Prep coach"he asked

He looked at Ian as he easily dodged the moves "like ive told you before Ian you are gifted but ask to many questions your just making it worse on yourself"he said as he quickly sweeped his legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Gabe looked as he dug through one of the bags in the locker room scrunching his eyes as he came across something "guys come look at this"he said pulling his glasses off and back on.

CJ and Suki walked over and looked at what he was scrunched her eyes "a cell phone? but there completley prohibited"she said looking at him.

He nodded "and guess whos bag it came from"He flipped open a folder that was full of students work.  
CJ looked at it and shook her head "why would coach be keeping a cell phone"she said but then she heard something "guys someones coming!"she said quickly.

Gabe and Suki looked at her and they all quickly hid.

CJ looked through the slits in the locker she was hiding in and covered her mouth when she saw that it was watched as he walked by the lockers and opened each oen up then closed it.  
She watched as he got to her locker and clenched her teeth tightly as his hand touched the door.

Hey headmaster! Ian yelled as he jogged into the locker room.

Headmaster turned around and looked at Ian "yes Ian can I help you with something?"he asked looking at him.  
Ian nodded "Yeah I was just wondering if we could go talk in your office for a minute"he said lookign at the locker CJ was in his preflex had allowed him to see headmaster opening a locker with her in it and taking her to the office.

Headmaster looked at him and nodded glancing at the locker one more time before walking out of the locker room with Ian.

CJ waited untilthey left and sighed in reilef stepping out of the looked at her as he came out of hiding to "ya gotta love preflex"he said laughing.

"What are you kids doing in here"here coach asked staring at them as he walked into the locker room.

They all looked at him in surprise and Gabe opened his mouth 'uhhh we were just looking for a shirt that i left and we found it!"he said looking down and grabbing a random shirt off of the floor.

Coach looked at him "thats funny considering that that's Ians shirt from earlier".Gabe looked at it and dropped it "crap"he muttered to himself as he just looked down.

Coach looked at them all and walked toward them "ive warned Ian many times but this is going to be the last warning stop snopping around or bad thinsg are goign to happen"

They all watched as coach walked out of the locker room and looked at each other.

~Theres chapter two guys hope you enjoyed it expect chapter 3 very episode of Tower prep tonight maybe itll give me some new ideas for the guys I have a few questions for you about the story the first being would you rather me use " for when the charictors are speaking or second did you liek the way I wrote the first or the second chapter it guys as always the more you review the faster the chapters come peace.

[Im going to try to post a different Tower Prep tribute on each chapter heres my favorite right now]

.com/watch?v=nPemVABR5ZU 


	3. Chapter 3

Ian looked at headmaster as they both sat down in his office "so ian what did you want to talk about"he asked looking at looked at him trying to think of something "I was just wondering if you could do something about the schools uniforms I don't really like them"he said swallowing.

Headmaster raised an eyebrow "ill see what we can do"Ina faked a grin and nodded "thanks headmaster"he said as he got up and began walking toward the door.

"ian"

Ian stopped with his hand on the door and turned around "yes headmaster".He looked at Ian "are you sure thats all you wanted to talk about".Ian nodded "yeah thanks".

Ian walked out of the office and then rushed to the hallway until he got to the rest of the guys "that was close"he said looking at looked at him and nodded "yeah and after you left coach walked in and told us that this was our last warning to stop snooping or something bad was going to you understand Ian something bad! something horrible! something".

Suki covered his mouth with her hand and looked at Ian "what are we going to do now?"

Ian looked at them and shook his head "were going to have to be more careful until things cool down a little bit"he said looking down the hall "lets just get through the rest of this day call it a night and then well talk about it tommrow"they all nodded.

[[[The Next Day]]]

Ian looked at Gabe as they walked to class "ive got coach this class so this should be intresting"he said grabbing the door to the looked at him "Yeah ill talk to you later".

Ian looked around until he spotted coach and then walked over to him "are you ready coach?"he asked.  
Coach looked at him and nodded "yeah and Ian headmaster and I both decided that you would be a great candidate for our new student program where you pretty much do what I do for the other one day youll help me train some of the otherstudents".

Ian looked at him "wait by one day do you mean the whole day including after school because id rather not if you do".  
Coach laughed "yes thats what I mean Ian and you don't have a choice you'r already sighned up and it starts in ten minutes".

Ian nodded "great"

Gabe walked over to where they always met after school and scrunched his eyes "hey guys where Ian?"they just shrugged "hes probrabley just going to meet us when we get there".

Gabe layed down across the couch once they got to the room and then looked at CJ and Suki an hour stood up "I don't think Ians showing up today we need to go ahead and figure out what were going to do".Gabe gave her a doubtful look "I dont know CJ us without Ian is like Robin without batman we just get beat up on".CJ looked at him "well we don't really have a choice we need to try and figure out what's going on with coach"she said looking at them.

Gabe nodded "I guess your right".CJ nodded "okay so im going to go hide out in the forest and wait to see if I can find anythign out about coach or the gnomes you guys stay by the gym and wait on me"

[[[Later that night]]]]

Ian sighed and looked up "come on coach am I done yet".Coach shook his head "a little more to go".Ian sighed "I bet Gabe and the guys are wondering where I am".

CJ nodded back to Suki and Gabe as she started toward the forest stepped over the keep out sighn but then suddenly felt someone grab looked up as she tried to struggle away from them it was someone with a mask but not a gnomb.

Gabe and Suki watched in shock as someone jumped down from a tree and grabbed ran toward them but then felt himself flying backward gritting his teeth as he slammed into the ground "let her go"but before he could even finish they were gone.

Suki gave Gabe a worried look "who was that".Gabe stood up and gritted his teeth "I don't know but Ians goign to flip out im so useless! I couldnt even make it through one night without Ian were someone didn't get hurt or captured".Suki looked at him "it's not your fault gabe".

Ian walked outside and scrunched his eyes as he saw Gabe and Suki he grinned and walked over to them "hey guys im sorry I wasn't there today coach stuck me in some student program thing that took all day"he looked around "where CJ?"he asked looking at looked down at the ground "she wanted to go on without you and some guy in a mask captured her".

Ians eyes shot open his mouth dropped and his heart skipped a beat.

Theres chapter 3 guys expect chapter 4 to be up soon today and maybe chapter 5 if I get enough reviews ~hint hint~.Also guys if youve reviewed the story already and your still watching don't be afraid to review again I want you to I want as many reviews as I can possibley about it peace until next chapter.

Video for this chapter

.com/watch?v=8Zskr0pWiEM 


	4. Chapter 4

Ian gritted his teeth and looked at Gabe "tell me your joking'.Gabe looked up at him "no im sorry Ian i couldn't do anything".

Ian clenched his fists as a thought ran through his head "coach randomley decides to sighn me up for some student program that takes all day right after we find out about him and the gnombs"he looked at them "and he knows im the best fighter in the group better than anyone so without me here he or the person he sent could try to get rid of you guys".

Ian turned around and started walking to the door slamming it looked up as he heard someone slam the doors to the gym "Ian?".

Ian moved directly in front of him and got in his face "wheres CJ?"he asked scrunched his eyes "CJs gone?"he shook his head "I told you something bad would happen if you kids didn't stop getting your noses into things that werent your buisn..."he was cut off by Ian grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Ian looked at him "shut up I dont wanna hear your bullshit wheres CJ?"he asked looked at him "I have no idea where she is but it wouldn't help her much if you ended up in west campus for assulting a teacher now would it?".

He looked at him for a moment and let go of his collar "Im gonna find CJ and im going to find out what's going on with you to"he said before turning away toward the doors and slamming them open.

Gabe watched as Ian slammed through the doors and Suki and him ran over to him "Ian what are we going to do?"  
he asked.

Ian just looked forward and continued walking "im going to find CJ and im going to show coach for who he really is"he said as he walked over the sighn to the forest.

Gabe followed behind him "come on Ian we can't go into this without a real plan you saw what happened to CJ"he immediatly regreted what he said "im sorry man I didnt mean it like that".Ian shrugged "I dont care we just need to find one is going to be to dangerous for you guys im goign alone".

Gabe and Suki both looked at him like he was crazy "No were going with you were all in this togeather'.Ian shook his head "No trust me just stay here and try to figure out what you can"he said before turning and running straight into the forest.

Gabe sighed "goodluck"

Ian looked around in every direction as he went deeper into the forest and then flashed behind a tree when he finally saw what he wanted to watched as gnoms filled the forest and looked around for anyone who might be waited until they were leaving and then jumped out from behind the tree and quickly took the gnomb in the back to the pulled the unconsious gnomb behind the tree and quickly pulled it helmet off and changed into its walked out tried to speak "Hey".He grinned as he heard his voice come out in the pitch that the gnombs always made so this was how they communicate.

Gabe looked at Suki as they walked back "We need to do as much as we can to help Ian if we can fidn anything out about who might have took CJ we may be able to help"he said looking at her and she nodded "I hope CJs alright you don't think that they would hurt her do you?".Gabe looked down "I hope not".

Ian continued into the forest and then noticed a bunch of gnombs sorround him and then one of them spoke "What are you doing?".He grinned under the helmet again so the helmets allow them to understand each other to "that kid tried to attack me but its fine he ran away'he said nodding.  
They nodded and then began walking forward "well come on then".Ian smirked and followed behidn them.

[[[Theres chapter 4 I think im going to do chapter 5 tonight to heck review and ill go ahead and do chapter 6 to im in a writing mood today haha!.Btw just a note this chapter was inspired by the song this is who we wre by hawthorne heights and a tower prep tribute with that song on youtube which im posting below.]]]

.com/watch?v=DcDySMUD08Y 


	5. Chapter 5

Gabe and Suki walked inside and sat down as they tried to figure out what they were goign to do to help Ian looked at her "Who do you think we should as about it first?"he shook her head "I dont know CJs usually the one with the plans Ians the oen that fights and were just sort of there ya know"  
she said looking at nodded "Were on our own know though so we need to think"he said putting his thumb on his chin.

He looked at her "Suki could you impersonate the Headmasters voice?"he asked.  
She looked at him strangely but nodded "Yeah I should be able to why?".

He grinned "I think ive got an idea for who were going to try to ask questions first"he said excitedly.

Ian continued to follow behind the gnombs "So that Ian Archer kid and his friends there some pests arent they"he said looking at all laughed "Yeah and because of them weve gotta run extra routes around the perimeter".

Ian listened closely to everything that they were saying "So what about the CJ girl what do you thinks gonna happen to her?"he asked.

"Which one of them is that?"

Ian gritted his teeth under the mask but controled his temper "The girl with the long brown hair I think"he said masking the anger in his all shrugged "oh that one that Chase captured im not sure but im assuming that it wont be good"

Ian felt himself beggining to shake but once again was able to control it "Whos Chase?"he asked looking at them.

They all turned and looked at him for a moment before one started to speak again "You don't know Chase?"  
he asked.

Ian shook his head "No im new"he said to cover it all nodded "Still surprising that you don't know the Alpha".

Ian looked at them and scrunched his eyes under his helmet "The Alpha?"he asked.

They nodded "They really didn't tell you anything yet have they the alpha is the leader of our group hes extremley skilled and is impossible to beat in combat"

Ian swallowed so that was why he was wearing a different uniform than what the rest of the gnombs where he thought to himself "So whats his ability that makes him so tough?"he asked.

They sighed at him not knowing anything "He has enhanced speed and athletic abilitys ive seen him jump from the ground to the top of a tree"he said as they opened the door.

Ian scrunched his eyes as it appeared that they were going into a building "So where does Chase stay?"he asked

They pointed up to the top of the building "he stays up at the highest floor he has the whole floor to himself because he needs the room for all of his equipment that he uses for his missions"they all walked in.

Ian thought about it and it was dangerous but he decided to follow them in "wow"he said simply trying to figure out what he was going to do he needed to fit in with them so they wouldn't suspect anything about him.

He followed them and watched as they all layed down in mats on the did the same wow they even sleep in these things no wonder they get to the forest so quickly.

He layed down and waited for all of the others to fall carefully stood up making sure not to make any noise and made sure that all of them were moved quietly through the room and opened the door stepping out into the hallway.

Gabe and Suki creeped through the halls and stopped once they were outside of the headmasters looked at her "Are you ready?"he looked at him and nodded.

Gabe walked into the headmasters office and looked at him "headmaster im having a problem with my rooms water could you come and try to help me with it?"he asked using his persuasion on him.

Headmaster looked at him and sighed "sure but could you not always use your ability Gabe?"he asked as they both walked out and into the looked at Suki and gave her the signal before they left.

Suki snuck out and ran into the headmasters office grabbing his communication device and sent a connection signal to Coach.

She waited for him to answer "yes headmaster?"she heard his voice on the other grinned "Yes Coach i was just wondering what you were going to be doing tonight?"she asked

"What im going to be doign tonight? im not sure why do you care?"

Suki scrunched her eyes he was talking in a rude voice to be talking to the was about to say somethign else but then her eyes shot open as she heard someone ended the communication and snuck out of the room just before headmaster came in.

Headmaster scrunched his eyes and looked around before sitting back down at his desk.

Ian looked around before moving down the hall and then he heard a gnomb.

"What are you doing up this late?"it asked him.

Ian looked at it and shrugged "uh I had to use the bathroom".The Gnomb looked at him and pointed off into the other direction turning around "you must be new the bathrooms that way".

Ian nodded "Oh ok thanks'he took a half step and then turned around "wait what way did you say it was again?"he asked.  
The gnomb sighed and turned around pointing its hand but then went crashing to the ground.

Ian stepped over the gnomb and started running toward Chases floor.

[[[Another chapter up thats 3 today a couple reviews and ill do one more I have a question what has been your favorite chapter so far and you gusy for reading and until next chapter peace!]]] 


	6. Chapter 6

Ian stopped at the corner of the hall as he noticed a gnomb walking by but then started right back toward Chases quietly walked up to the door but then a flash went through his head and he ducked under a punch and moved to the side from a kick.

Ian looked at the guy standing in front of him he was wearing a different kind of mask 'so your the chase ive heard so much about"he said cracking his knuckles and throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

Chase laughed as he swiftly dodged the attacks "Well well Ian looks like you found me but now what are you going to do that you have"he said faking a quick punch at his face and sweeping him to the ground with his legs "your ability is nice for fighting but it isnt enough for me"he said punching him in the face once before Ian flipped him off.

Ian stoo up and wiped the blood dripping from his nose and grinned "not really much of a plan i just came to get CJ"  
he said continuing his attacks 'why did you take her"he asked barely dodging a deadly punch to the throat.

Chase smirked "what makes you think im going to answer any of your question"he said kicking him in the ribs hard.

Ian stepped back and coughed before looking up at him through glaring eyes.

Suki ran in through the door and looked at Gabe "I didn't get to talk much because headmaster came in but I noticed something weird when i was impersonating headmaster coach was speaking to me very rudely"she said confused

Gabe scrunched his eyes "why would coach talk to headmaster rudely i mean theyve got to be in this togeather"he said crossing his arms and looking down as he tried to think.

Ian looked around the room and then quickly kicked the door down "CJ!"he yelled trying to figure out where she was but then just barely ducked another kick.

Ian shook his head as he moved around dodging hes to fast i cant predict some of his moves he thought to himself "I need to figure something out".

CJ struggled with the leather straps keeping her a restricted tightly to a large chair with a bunch of equipment attatched to scrunched her eyes and looked around as she heard someone call her name Ian! she thought to tried her best to no aveil to scream through the strap covering her mouth and sighed.

Ian looked at Chase as they continued their fight "so Chase"he said cockily "what made you decide to become a puppet for tower prep?"he asked looking at him "was it headmaster or coach?".

Chase laughed and looked at him as they fought "none of the above"he answered back just ask cockily.

Ian scrunched his eyes in confusin was he lying if it wasn't either coach or headmaster then who he thought to himself.  
He quickly side stepped a punch before deciding to dart into the room "cj!"he called trying to hurry and look around.

Ian listened as he heard somethign it sounded like someone gaged and he twisted a book shelf backward.

CJ watched as the bookshelf twisted open and looked at tried to mumble through the strap but couldn't.

Ians eyes widened when he saw her and ran over to her grabbing one of the straps but then felt a foot crush into his jaw hard and he went flying through a glass shelf.

Chase smiled at Ian on the ground and then looked at CJ "neither of you are ever getting out"he laughed.

This chapter was very rushed and poorley written I apoligize for that ill make up for it with the next chapter guys I always review the more reviews the faster chapters come. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ian found himself looking up at the ceiling flat on his back and gritted his teeth from the pain in his tried his hardest to get up but couldn't everything was shacky and his body wasn't listening to him "damn it"he muttered.

Chase slowly walked over to CJ still a large smirk on his face and lightly placed his thumb under her chin "don't worry sweetey it doesnt hurt that badly I mean its not that much worse being a gnomb than being a student at tower prep anyway"he said grabbing a needle of of the table beside him and opening the cap on it.

CJs eyes widened when he said becoming a gnomb and then even wider when he grabbed a needle of off the tried to struggle out of the chair and couldn' moaned through the strap over her mouth and felt tears streaming down he rface.

Chase smiled when he saw tears coming down her cheeks "aww dont cry this needle right here will make you forget all of your memories you ever had"he said moving the needle closer to her arm.

CJ listened to him and closed her eyes after he mentioned her forgeting all of her felt the needle touch her skin and just gave up relaxing he rbody completley but then scrunched her closed eyes in confusion when she felt that the needle wasnt on her eyes widened and she screeched in reilef under the strap when she saw Ian ontop of Chase.

Chase gritted his teeth as he looked at Ian overtop of him "your a persistent little punk aren't you"he said trying to force him off of him.

Ian looked down at him using all of his strenth to hold him down "when it comes to my friends i am"he said punching him in the nose.

Chase clecnhed his teeth togeather tightly in anger when he felt blood drip down from his nose and stuck his legs into Ians chest kicking him off of him.  
He quickly jumped to his feet and ontop of Ian grabbing him by the punched him a couple times in the face and then put as much pressure as he could down on his throat.

Ian moaned in pain as Chase hit him and gritted his teeth trying to get air as he choked tried to force him off of him but he just couldn't.

CJ watched in horrer as Chase got ontop of Ian and started choking looked around and then her eyes widened when she noticed the needle next to her looked at Ian and screeched loud enough under the strap for him to hear.  
She then kicked the needle toward him.

Ian scrunched his eyes and looked over as he heard watched her kick a needle toward him and he quickly grabbed it and stabbed it into Chase watched as Chase fell down to the ground off of him.

Chase fell down squirming on the ground as he grabbed at the needle in his rolled around on the ground "no! not again"he yelled as he saw his vision begginign to get looked at Ian "you better end this place if im goign through all of this again because of you"he said right before his sight went completley black and he was motionless.

Ian stood up and looked at Chase on the ground before running over to CJ and releasing her from the straps.

CJ jumped up after Ian took the straps off of her and hugged him tightly "thank you"she said squeezing tightly.

He hugged her back and then looked at her "no problem".He looked out the door as much as im enoying this we need to get out he thought to pulled away a little and looked at her "we need to get out of here before the gnombs come looking".

She nodded and smiled looking at him "nice outfit by the way"she teased him.

He rolled his eyes as they walked out the door and crept through the hall.

Ian looked at her as they stepped over the keep out sighn and were in looked around "its really late we both need to get in our rooms before anyone sees us out here ill tell Gabe that your safe"he said looking at her.

She nodded "yeah your right"she said looking up at him not noticing how close they were until looked down for a moment and then back up moving her face a little closer to his.

He watched her start moving closer to him and he did the same closing his eyes as they lips were only a inch apart.

"Ian!"Gabe yelled as he came running outside with Suki from the front door.

Ian stopped and opened his eyes when he heard Gabe sighed and moved back to a normal postition "Hey"he said looking at him.

Gabe looked at him and CJ and laughed "your okay!"he exclaimed looking at her.

CJ flicked her eyebrows up and moved back a little "Yeah Ian saved me"she said looking at him then Ian and smiling.

Ian listened to her and laughed when she looked at him.

Gabe nodded his head "thats great"he said looking at looked behidn him at the door "well I think we should be getting in its late"he said turning back toward them.

CJ nodded "yeah ill see you guys later"she said as she started walking back with Suki but turned her head back and looked at Ian again before they walked through the doors.

Theres chapter 7 hope you guys liked it sorry I uploaded kinda slow this weekend im sick.  
Guys I have a youtube channel called Towerprepforlife check it out and subscribe im going to make sort of short story like recaps of the chapters for this fanfiction on there.I already have a a trailer for the story and a video for chapter 6 up so go check that havent been working for me on here but ill give one if it doesnt work though just go on youtube and type in towerprepforlife thats always the more reviews the faster the chapters come.

.com/watch?v=BH0yuJw7tL8 


	8. Chapter 8

Ian and Gbe walked into their room and Ian immediatly fell onto his bed completley tired from all the running and fighting he had done but then he watched Gabe come over and sit next to him "what?'he asked.

Gabe looked at him "When you were saving CJ me and Suki wanted to do what we could to help you so we deicded to get the headmaster out of his office and have Suki call coach acting like him"he stopped and scrunched his eyes.

Ian raised up now intrested and looked at him "and?"he asked.

Gabe looked at him "Suki said that when she acted liek she was headmaster coach was like really rude to her for some reason"he said trying to think of why he would be.

Ian scrunched his eyes to trying to think "thats weird"he said then remembering something that Chase had looked at Gabe "When I was saving CJ I fought the leader gnombs and when I asked him if it was headmaster or coach who made him a puppet for tower prep he said that it wasn't either of them I thought he was just lying but maybe he was telling the truth"he said now confused.

Suki looked at CJ through scrunched eyes after she finished telling her what had happened with coach being rude.

CJ scrunched her eyes and swallowed remembering somethign that Chase had said to Ian was it true she thought to looked at Suki "Suki I think we might need to stop this things are getting way to dangerous"she said shaking her it wasn't coach or headmaster really running things what if it was someone or somethign worse? she thought to herself.

Suki looked at her and shrugged "I dont know I think we need to rest and well talk to the guys about it tommrow"she said looking at nodded as they turned the lights off.

Gabe looked at Ian as they walked to breakfast"what are you thinking about you have been looking down and haven't said a word since we started walking down here"he said curious.

Ian shrugged "I think ive got a plan to try and figure some stuff out about coach but I dont kno if itll work"he said as he tryed to decide if he should do it.

CJ smiled as her and Suki walked over to Ian and Gabe "Hey"she said looking at Ian.

Ian looked up when he heard CJ and grinned "hey".

Gabe looke dat CJ and Suki and crossed his arms "Guys Ian says he has a plan to try and figure things out about coach"he said scrunching his eyes when CJ looked down.

Ian looked at CJ "whats wrong?"he asked.

CJ looked back up at him and sighed "guys I think we should stop all of this and just go to Tower Prep like all the other students things are getting way to dangerous"she said truthfully.

Ian looked at her through narrowed eyes "No were not stopping now they already know about most of the things weve doen so whats the point"he said a little angry "and I thought you wanted to figure out your past CJ"he said looking at her "im not staying here I will go back home and see my parents"he said with absolute certainty in his voice.

Gabe nodded his head aggreing with Ian.

CJ looked at him "well you can do it on your own because im done with it"she said turning around and walking away.

Ian watched her walk away in surprise "cj!"he called out following behind her and stopping her in the hallway "theres somethign else wrong isn't there?"he asked looking down at her.

She just looked down for a moment and then looked back up at him "its just to dangerous someones goign to get seriously hurt"she said in a low tone.

Ian just looked at her moving his face closer to hers "I won't let anythign hurt you"he said looking down at her.

She swallowed as she looked up at him "I know"she said hesitating "its not me im worried about its you"she said waiting a moment before adding "and Suki and Gabe"

He looked at her "you dont have to worry about them either were all in this togeather"he said smiling "and you definatly don't have to worry about me"he said smirking.

She looked at him seriously "your not superman Ian"she said with a worried tone.

He just shrugged "I promise you I wont let anythign happen to you Gabe or Suki and ill be fien to"he said still looking down at her.

She just nodded leaning up and moving her face closer to his.

Ian watched her and closed his eyes leanign down.

"Guys we need to get to class!"Gabe yelled walking over a little closer to them.

Ina opened his eyes and looked at him "Gabe"he muttered annoyed under his breath.

CJ laughed and kissed him on the cheek "ill see you later"she said walking away with Suki.

Ian grinned "alright"

"Ian"

Ian scrunched his eyes and turned around to see coach looking at him "Coach?"he asked surprised.

Theres chapter eight guys hope you enjoyed it sorry ive been posting so slow ive been really sick and every time I went to rigth the next chapter it would get bad again but things should be back to normal always the more reviews the faster the chapters come and dont forget to check out my youtube channel towerprepforlife for videos on the the upcomign chapters the rating may go up a notch because of violence and themes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ian looked at Coach and crossed his arms waiting to see what he was going to say to him.

Coach looked at Ian seriously "Ian it would be in you'r best intrest to listen to CJ and give up on this little plan youve got"he said looking at him.

Ian scrunched his eyes `"how did you know what CJ said you were all the way over there and we ere talking quietly"he said raising an eyebrow "youve got an ability don't you"he said putting the pieces togeather.

Coach just looked at him "Whats happened so far is nothing compared to whats going to if you continue this Ian"he said truthfully.

Ian just shrugged his shoulders "im willing to take the risk"he said confidently.

He sighed "So did you already fight Chase?"he asked looking dead at him.

Ians eyes shot open how the hell did he know anything about me fighting with Chase or even sneaking into the gnombs place anyway he thought to closed his eyes for a moment deciding to try and use this to his advantage "How about this I'll answer that for you if you tell me if you were the one who sent him after CJ"he said a little angrily.

Coach scrunched his eyes "What do you mean sent him after CJ?"he asked a little anger building in his voice now to.

Ian looked at him surprised by the anger "you know what im talking about when he grabbed CJ near the forest last night"

Coach looked down for a moment and then back up at Ian "ive got to go"he said as he turned and walked away.

Ian watched him walk away through confused eyes "what the hell he seemed completley surprised about Chase kidnapping CJ he even sounded angry"he muttered to himself shaking his head.

CJ sat down on the couch next to Suki as they all waited for Ian to come.

Ian walked in and layed his bags down before looking at everyone "guys I think theres something were missing about coach"he said crossing his arms "He knew about me fighting Chase but didn't know about him kidnapping CJ"he said remembering their conversation from before.

CJ looked at him through scrunched eyes "what do you mean Ian?"she asked not completley understanding.

He looked at her "He asked me about me fighting Chase and then I asked him if he was the one who had Chase kidnapp you but he seemed completley surprised he even sounded angry"he said thinking about it "and Suki said when she impersonated headmaster that coach was rude to him so what if were wrong what if coach isn't a bad guy what if hes trying to help us somehow"he said looking at them.

They all looked at each other in surprise and confusion was it possible that coach was really trying to help them all along it couldn't be.

Alright guys theres chapter 9 it was kinda short because its building things up for the next few chapter 10 up very soon some time 10 if everything goes as planned is going to be a very intresting chapter and also probrabley the longest so far.  
remember to check out my youtube channel towerprepforlife for videos about the always the more reviews the faster the chapters come. 


	10. Chapter 10

Coach walked quickly to the headmasters office and slammed the door open just as quickly slamming it closed behind him "You had Chase kidnap CJ"he said angrily looking at gritted his teeth "your already having all the students memories taken away and turned into Gnombs for bad enough behavior CJ hadn't been caught doing anything bad enough to be sent so are you working on your own accord now?"he asked.

Headmaster just looked up from his desk at him "Coach you know that we have to do what we have to to make sure the students don't get out of line and figure to much out"he said then smirking "You don't have a problem with this do you coach?"he asked.

Coach clecnhed his teeth togeather tightly "dont give me the coach crap your John and Im Phillip"he said glaring at him "I think your letting this Tower Prep stuff get into your head a little to much"he said staring at him.

Headmaster stood up and looked at him "It doesnt matter PHILLIP"he said smirking again "Our plans nearly complete and theres nothing anyone can do about it including you"he said sitting back down.

Coach looked at him and then turned around openign the door but stopping befor ehe left "Theres only one thing you didn't include in your plan"he said looking out the door "Ian Archer".

Ian walked with Gabe over to get some breakfast and looked over when he saw Coach comign toward nudged Gabe "look"he said motioning in the direction of Coach.

Gabe looked over and saw coach walking toward turned his eyes back toward the food and began acting as if he hadn't noticed he was coming toward them.

"Ian"

Ian looked at Coach as he said his name and turned around toward him "Coach?"he asked

Coach looked at him seriously and started walking in the other direction "Come with me alone"he said not stopping.

Ian and Gabe exchanged a quick glance and then Ian followed behind him stopping when he did in the locker room "what is it?"he asked crossing his arms looking at him.

Coach sighed and looked at him for a moment "You wanted answers well youve got them but your not going to like them"he said seriously.

Ian scrunched his eyes and swallowed "okay"he said waiting.

Coach looked at him "the reason you saw the gnombs allow me to go deep into the forest is because my ability is to make myself invisible to any people that I want"he said truthfully.

ian looked at him through narrowed eyes "then if you knew I was there why did you allow me to see you go into the forest then?"he asked.

Coach shook his head "I dont know I guess I kind of hoped that you would find things out and piece them togeather"he said looing down for a moment "someone has to do somethign and its got to be you Ian"he said looking at him.

Ian looked at him and scrunched his eyes "wait do something about what?"he asked completley confused now.

He looked at him "do somethign about Tower Prep you were right Ian nothing is what it seems here"he said shaking his head "I can only tell you so much because of some reasons you couldn't understand but ill help you as much as I can"he said looking at him "you and your friends have to piece things togeather and figure out what's going on"he said turning around and walking away.

Ian just stood there for a moment in shock but then shook his head and walked over to Gabe who was still eating breakfast "Gabe tell CJ and Suki to meet us at the room as soon as schools over its important"he said simply before walking away.

[After class]

Ian sat down in the chair waiting on everyone to get there looking up when someone walked in "CJ"he said looking at her.

CJ looked at him "yeah whats up Gabe and Suki are coming they got out of class late"she said looking at scrunched her eyes "whats wrong Ian"she asked in a worried tone.

Ian just looked down not saying anything.

CJ looked at him and walked over sitting down next to him "Ian coem on you can tell me what it is"she said placing her hand lightly on his back.

He looked up from the ground at her and shook his head "I think you were right we should have stopped"he said "Coach told me alot of stuff today"he said looking at her.

She looked at him surprised after he told her everythign that coach had said.

Ian shook his head "So now from what he said its all up to us to figure all of this out or somethign horrible is going to happen to everyone here at Tower Prep"he said running his hand through his hair "no pressure"he said shaking his head.

CJ looked at him and shook her head trying to make him feel better "well whatever it is I know you can do it"she said smiling "I mean your superman after all"she said laughing.

He looked at her "but what if I don't what if people get hurt and its all my fault"he said shaking his head and looking down.

She watched him put his head down and put her hands on his face pulling it back up "Knowone will get hurt like you said where in this togeather"she said moving closer and lightly kissing him.

Ian just watched and listened to her closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her back.

She kissed him for awhile longer and then pulled back a little looking at him "everythign will be alright"she said running her hand through his hair.

He looked at her and nodded "your right".

"Ian...Cj"Gabe called out knocking on the door.

Ian looked at her.

CJ looked at him and smiled "lets tell tell them about what coach said"she said kissing his forehead.

Ian nodded and stood up letting them in the looked at them as they both sat down and crossed his arms "guys I found out alot today from coach and things are goign to change from now on"he said as he began explainign to them what coach had said to him.

Thats chapter 10 I hope you liked to check out my youtube channel with videos for this story on it im now writing a original story on its the same as but for original storys check that out the storys called life and my username is always guys the more reviews the faster the chapters will come and also things are now goign to get very intresting haha I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was my favorite to write so next tiem peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe and Suki just looked at each other for a moment before Gabe turned to Ian "So what you'r saying is coach told you theres something going on here at Tower Prep and we need to stop it before something really bad happens"he asked looking at him.

Ian nodded his head "Pretty much"he said crossing his arms and looking at him.

Gabe shook his head and through his hands up "okay so why are we the ones that have to do all of this?"he asked "what makes this our problem?".

Ian looked at him "We have to do it because knowone will"he said truthfully "and its our problem because if we want to get out were goign to have to deal with this"he said looking at him.

Gabe nodded "I know im just nervous man what if we can't do it?"

Ian looked at him and shook his head "We can do it togeather"he said extending his fist out to them.

They all touched fists

Gabe looked at everyone as he sat down across the couch "alright so if coach is on our side then who do we need to worry about?"he asked

Ian looked at him "Im not sure for some reason coach said he can only help and tell us so much but if I had to guess headmaster would be a good start"he said as he thought about it.

CJ nodded "So whats the plan then?"she asked.

Ian turned to look at her "Tommrow night were goign to use the tunnels to get to headmasters office so we can try to figure atleast something out"he said looking at them.

They all nodded and stood up.

Gabe looked at Ian as they got ready to leave "you coming Ian?"he asked looking at him.

Ian looked at him and nodded "Yeah ill be there in a minute"he said watching him nod and walk out of the room.

CJ nodded to Suki and watched her leave the room before walking over to Ian "ill see you tommrow"she said smiling and looking up at him.

He laughed and nodded "definatly"he said looking at her.

She hugged him tightly for a moment before walking toward the looked behind her and smiled before walking out of the room.

Ian laughed and walked out of the room stopping and scrunching his eyes when he saw Gabe looking at him with a goffy grin on his face "what?"he asked.

Gabe smirked "I saw that"he said grinning "you and CJ! why didn't you tell me"he exclaimed looking at him.

Ian rolled his eyes and started shoving Gabe toward their room "bed time Gabe"he said sliding him across the hall.

Gabe scrunched his eyes and looked at him "hey!"

[The next day]

Ians eyes shot open and he jumped up in surprise "woah! what"he exclaimed rolling out of the bed and crashing down to the floor.

Gabe burst into laughter as he watched Ian in the floor "I guess your preflex doesnt work that well when your asleep"he chuckled holding a empty bottle of water he had poured on him "were late"he laughed.

Ian looked at Gabe as they walked to the cafeteria 'was that really nessicary?"he asked rolling his eyes.

He laughed "yeah I think so"he said smirking "thats for not telling me about you and CJ"he said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Ian was about to say something but then felt himself being pulled in the other direction tried to resist it but couldnt "what the hell!"he muttered with someones hand over his mouth as he was dragged into the locker stepped back and looked at coach standing in front of him when he let him go "coach?".

Gabe watched in shock as coach dragged Ian off somewhere and looked at Suki and CJ at their table who had also saw and looked just as looked at them as they walked over to him.

CJ looked at him still surprised "what was that about?"she asked nervously.

Gabe looked at her and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know"he said in a confused voice.

Ian crossed his arms and looked at coach "you could have just asked me to come you didn't have to drag me like that"he said a little irritated.

Coach shook his head "Ian I have to hurry the reason I couldn't tell you more before was because someone was using their power on me which doesn't allow me to say but so much"he said looking around trying to hurry "but I found a way to stop their power for a short amount of time"he said looking at him "Headmaster isnt your biggest problem hes just a puppet for the real threat"he said seriously.

Ian scrunched his eyes in confusion and shook his head "okay so whats the real threat?"he asked lookign at him.

Coach sighed after he told him this thinsg would change forever and there would eb absolutley no turning looked at him "Ian once I tell you this theres no turning back everything will change you havent even seen danger yet"he said truthfully.

Ian swallowed nervously and looked at him "tell me".

Coach looked down for a moment and then back up at him "Tower Prep is a place where kids with special abilitys like yours are brought to be trained so that the goverment can use them for military purposes"he said shaking his head "Tower Prep has been around for many many years but orginaly it was a science lab where they tried to figure out ways to enhance normal human they found out about kids like you who were born with these abilitys Tower Prep was converted into what it is now"he said looking at him "The first generation with powers they used basically as there test subjects that was my generation"he said looking down "but there planning something far worse for your training your abilitys as far as they can and then there going to take you guys in and control you pretty much using you as weapons"he stopped for a moment "and they dont care how many of you die"he said lookign at him.

Ian listened in shock taking all of this in this was a thousand times worse than anything he had ever even thought about when he was trying to figure out what was really going at Tower Prep "when"he asked simply looking down.

Coach looked at him "very soon"he said shaking his head "you can stop them Ian that's why I singled you out from the very beggining and helped as much as I could with your training"he said looking at him.

Ian moved his eyes up to him slowley "why did you decide to go against them?"he asked looking at him.

He just shook his head "because its wrong"he said smiling.

Ian looked at him "there going to do something to you for telling em all of this arent they?"he asked lookign at him.

He laughed and nodded "yeah probrabley but don't worry about that"he said scrunching his eyes when he heard aloud noise in the cafeteria 'shit! there here"he gritted his teeth.

Ians eyes shot open "wait what!"he looked at him "I thought I had some time"he said confused.

Coach shook his head "there probrabley coming to take a fews select students and then headmaster going to try to play it off like the students did somethign and are getting sent to west campus"he said loudly tryign to talk over the now extremley loud noise of students running around away from the men tryign to get them.

Ians eyes shot open "CJ!"he said spinning around and darting into the cafeteria it was complete madness men in uniforms filled the cafeteria and were grabbing students who were trying to get away left and looked around trying to find CJ.

"Ian!"CJ screamed trying to struggle away from one of the men holding her.

Ian heard CJ scream and ran over ducking as the man holding her threw a kick at his quickly ducked and sweeped the mans legs out from under him stopping on his face.

CJ quickly ran over to Ian "whats going on!"she asked loudly so he could hear her.

Ian shook his head "ill tell you later"he said dodging attacks from two more men who were tryign to grab kicked one in the mouth and flipped over grabbing the others arma nd throwing him into stepped back toward CJ and watched about twenty more men come toward them "shit"he muttered under his breath grabbing Cjs arm and pulling her behind him.

CJ watched nervously and grabbed the back of Ians shirt squeezing it tightly.

Ian noticed the men hesitate for a moment and then looked to the side it was Ray and looked at them "I thought you both hated me why are you helping not that im complaining"he said truthfully.

Ray looked at him "your right we don't like you but were not stupid either we know you can fight and the way it looks were going to need every bit of help we can get"he said turning back toward the men.

Cal nodded "so just shut up and fight Archer".

Ian quickly dodged some attacks as the men came at them and slid under one and took his legs out from under back up and kicking another in the gritted his teeth as one of them grabbed him from behind but flipped him over his through a kick at another nut watched him catch then used his other foot to flip back and kicked him in the nose.

Ray quickly punched one of the men knocking him down and smirked as another grabbed him from behind throwing him through a table.

Cal ducked under some strikes from a man and then bent down picking him up and slamming him into a punched him in the face but then gritted his teeth as two more grabbed him from behind.

Ray quickly sent the two men who had grabbed Cal flying through the air.

Cal looked at him "thanks"

Ray smirked "just keep fighting"

CJ gritted her teeth elbowing one of the guys who grabbed her but then felt two more grab ahold of her.

Ian jumped up kicking one of the men who had CJ in the mouth and ducked under a punch from another before flipping over his back and throwing him into a wall.  
He looked at CJ "you okay?"he asked breathing hard.

CJ looked at him and nodded.

Ray and Cal walked over to Ian both smirking as they looked at the well over fifty men lying on the ground "Good work Archer"Ray said crossing his arms.

Coach walked into headmasters office and looked at him smirking "well they stopped them from even taking one person that easily I guess your plan may not go through so easily"he said crossing his arms.

Headmaster held back his iritation and just smiled "That was mearly a level 1 attack you know that"he said simply "and I wouldn't worry about them now that youve told Archer theres goign to be a larger attack than that coming for you"he said looking at him.

Coach merley shrugged his shoulders and walked out of his office.

Ian looked at CJ as they walked through the broken down cafeteria "you dont think they got Gabe or Suki do you?"he asked lookign at her.

She shook her head "I dont know I hope not but what was that?"she asked.

Ian looked at her and sighed not wanting to tell her all of this because it would worry her but he had to.

Thats chapter 11 and guys I was really disappointed I only got one review for chapter 10 thats why it took me so long to put up chapter eleven.I thougth chapter ten was the best chapter yet and my favorite chapter but it got th least reviews so far so guys remember to always the more you review the faster I in your reviews tell me what you think about the whole coach being good goverment twist for the story.


	12. Chapter 12

CJs eyes widened in shock after Ian told her about what coach had told him about Tower looked at him "what are we goign to do?"she asked horrified.

Ian looked at her and shook his head "im not sure"he said looking down "but we need to find Gabe and Suki".

Ian looked around as they walked through the cafeteria and the halls "Gabe!"he yelled loudly.

CJ followed behind Ian also trying to find them "Suki!".

Ian stopped and leaned his back against a wall sighing "damn it'he said in a low looked at her "do you think they got them?"he asked in a angry voice.

CJ looked at him and shook her head sadly "I dont know".

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall "This is crazy! how are we suppossed to fight the whole goverment were only sixteen"he said through clenched teeth.

CJ looked at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly "I know it's not going to be easy but you can do it I know you can"she said looking up at him and kissing him for a moment.

He looked down at her with a mixed expression on his face "What if you get hurt?"he asked

She looked at him and shook her head slowly "I won't but even if I did it wouldn't be your fault"she said using her hand to turn his face back toward her when he looked away "You can't protect everyone Ian"she said looking at him.

He just looked down at her "Im going to try".

She looked at him and smiled "I know"she said moving her face closer to his "because your superman"she said before kissing him one more time.

"Ian! CJ!"

Ian quickly turned his head around and looked grinning widely when he saw Gabe and Suki running toward laughed when they got to them "Where have you guys been?"he asked jokingly and looked down at CJ grinning.

CJ looked up at him and smiled 'see everythings going to be fine'she said laughing.

Gabe laughed "Well we saw the guys come running into the cafeteria and ran"he said shaking his head "sorry for leaving you back there CJ we thought you were behind us"he said truthfully.

CJ shook her head "Its ok superman here saved me again"she said looking at Ian and smiling.

Gabe laughed and Suki scrunched her eyes looking at them "Superman?"she asked raising a eyes widened when CJ smiled and jumped up and down "why didn't you tell me!"she exclaimed looking at her.

CJ and Ian laughed

Gabe looked at Suki and shook his head "dont worry Ian didn't tell me either"he said giving him a fake glare.

Ian laughed but then looked at them seriously "Okay guys we need to get to the room and start figuring out what were going to do"he waited for a moment "and Gabe and Suki I have to explain some things to you guys"he said as they all started walking.

Gabe plopped down on the couch and looked at Ian "alright what do you have to explain to us?"he asked curiously.

Ian glanced at CJ and then looked at Gabe then explained everything that coach had told him to them.

Gabe just looked at him in shock "youve got to be joking"he said in a disgusted voice.

Ian shook his head "I wish I was and from what coach told me headmasters probrabley just going to play what happened today off as something other than what it really was"he said crossing his arms "We need to figure somethign out fast because when their real plan starts it's going to be much worse than it was today"he said truthfully.

Gabe looked at him and shook his head "great"he said scarcastically.

Thats chapter 12 it was more of a filler chapter to slow things down a bit because of all that been happening in chapters nine through thirteen will be going back to the action and advancing the for all of the reviews on the last chapter and guys tell me on your reviews this time who your favorite charictor in the story is right always the more reviews the faster the chapters omce until next time peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Ian and the rest of the guys sat at their table eating slowly as most of them thought about what had happened looked up at the moniters as headmasters face popped up on them and he began talking "look"he said turning to CJ.

CJ turned around and began listening to what headmaster was saying just as the rest of the students were now doing.

"Students of Tower Prep do not be alarmed by the events that occured men were just some harmless intruders"he said in a normal tone.

Ian smirked and shook his head "This is such bullshit"he said in a annoyed tone.

CJ looked at him and nodded "I know he acts like absolutley nothing happened and everyone beileves him I mean they saw everyone get attacked yesterday'she said shaking her head.

Ian looked at her and shook his head "its because hes got them exactly where he wants them they will beileve anything he says and that makes it much easier for them to get us"he said as he continued listening to him.

"Also students coach has been dismissed from Tower Prep faculty but we wish him the best in all of his future endveours"he said before the moniter went off.

CJs eyes widened and she looked at Gabe and Suki who were all looking at Ian with the same look she looked at him "Ian calm down don't do anything"she tried to convince him.

Ian just stared at the blank moniter with completley anger filled eyes and clenched his teeth togeather "He told me this would happen but he didn't care"he said in a shacky voice "he risked everythign to tell us what he did and they probrabley"he cut himself off he didn't even want to say stood up and started walking toward the headmasters office.

CJ watched Ian stand up and jumped up from her seat running up behind him and grabbing his arm "please Ian don't do this"she pleaded with him nervously.

Ian just turned around and looked at her "Im the reason that this happened to him"he said turning back around and continuing toward headmasters office.

Headmaster looked down at his desk itently as he read something but then looked up as his door slammed open "ah Ian what can I do for you"he asked looking at him with a smile.

Ian just stood there glaring at him angrily "what the hell did you do to coach?"he nearly yelled looking at him.

He scrunched his eyes acting as if he didn't know what Ian was talkign about "what are you talking about Ian coach was just dismissed from our faculty for personal reasons"he said lookign at him.

Ian looked at him and smiled moving closer to him and leaning down in his face "I don't know exactly what your tryign to do but thanks to coach I know enough and I will stop you"he said in a angry yet calm tone.

Headmaster scrunched his eyes for a moment but then very quickly regained his normal composure "I have no idea what your talking about Mr Archer"he said looking at him.

Ian nodded "Im sure you don't"he said simply before turning around and walking out of the room.

CJ stood up and walked over to Ian as she saw him walking back over toward them and then Gabe and Suki quickly followed behing her 'what happened?"she asked.

Ian just shook his head "He just acted like he had no idea whats going on and that coach was dismissed for personal reasons'he said shaking his head.  
"im going to stop him"he said clenching his fists tightly togeather.

Gabe nodded "Yeah and were going to be right there with you I mean we have to have some of the glory to ya know"he said laughing.

Ian shook his head grinning "Only you could make someone laugh at a time like this Gabe"he shook his head and looked at CJ "do you think we should all stay in the same room togeather because headmaster knows aabout us so he might try to send someone after one of us if were alone"he said looking at them "I mean he already sent someone after CJ"he said looking down.

CJ looked at him and nodded "thats probrabley I good idea".

Gabe and Suki nodded.

[later that night]

Ian sat down on his bed and looked down at CJ and Suki on the floor on blankets and pillows "sorry you guys have to sleep in the floor"he said looking at them.

Gabe looked at them and nodded "Yeah".

CJ and Suki both shook their heads "were fine".

Ian nodded and layed down as the lights went turned over and closed his eyes but couldn't then turned over and saw CJ rolling around on the floor and puling blankets over looked and saw that Gabe and Suki were both asleep and then looked at CJ again "CJ"he whispered.

CJ heard Ian and rolled over on her back looking at him "yeah?"

Ian looked at her and laughed "I saw you rolling around it can't be comfortable down there"he said looking at her "you can just come and sleep with me its no big deal"he said quietly.

CJ looked at him and scrunched her eyes playfully "What kind of girl do you think I am Archer?"she asked jokingly before laughing and getting up layed down next to him on the bed and turned over to where she could see him "much better"she said laughing.

Ian laughed and pulled a blanket overtop of her before putting hsi arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

CJ watched him close his eyes and looked at him "Ian?"she said quietly.

Ian opened his eyes and looked at her beside him "Yeah?"

She looked down at the sheets for a moment before looking back up at him "I was just wondering don't you ever get scared?"she asked "I mean you always just go in and fight like its nothing"she said looking at him.

He laughed "Yeah I get scared sometimes but I can't let people know that I am if I want to get us out of here and keep us safe"he said looking down at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly "Well I couldnt do it"she said truthfully.

He looked at her and smiled "If it wasn't for you I probrabley couldn't either"he said truthfully looking down at her.

She just looked at him and and smiled snuggling in closer to him and closing her eyes "night Ian Archer"she said quietly.

He just looked at her "night".

Ian layed there for awhile not falling asleep and looked down at CJ asleep cuddled in close to ran his hand through her hair and put his arm around her shoulders lightly before leaning his face down to hers and lightly kissing her cheek "I love you"he whispered quietly before laying his head down and quickly falling asleep.

Alright guys there was chapter 13 hope you liked it and im in a very writing mood and im also on thanksgiving break from school now so the whole the more reviews the more I write is definatly in effect right now I posted a new video on my youtube channel for the story check it out my user is starting next chapter I think things are goign to get very always the more you review the faster the chapters next time peace.  



	14. Chapter 14

Ian blinked a few times as he opened his eyes and looked beside was still laying there next to grinned a little rubbing his eyes.

"well hello there"Gabe said with his arms crossed smirking looking down at Ian and Cj next to him.

Ian moved his hand and looked at laughed "shut up"he said rolling his eyes.

CJ scrunched her eyes togeather and blinked before she opened her yawned widely and looked at Ian "hey"she said smiling.

Ian laughed "hey"

Gabe looked down at them "So whats the plan for today?"he asked curiously.

Ian moved his arm and sat up on the bed "Im not sure i'ts going to be hard to do much without knowing anymore than when do except be r ready whenever they decide to try something"he said looking at him.

CJ looked at Ian then Gabe as she sat up "Should we try to sneak into headmasters office or something to try and figure out more?"she asked.

Ian shook his head "itd be to hard he knows everything and theres no way we would be able to get in without getting caught"he said looking down "I guess for now until we think of something or until something happens we just train our abilitys as hard as we can were going to need them"he said looking at them.

Gabe looked at Ian who was still sitting on the bed as him and the others began to walk out the door "you comign man?"he asked.

Ian shook his head "ill be there in a minute im just goign to lay back down for a minute"he said looking at him and nodding.

Gabe nodded and walked out the door with Suki.

CJ walked back from the door over to Ian and leaned down kissing him lightly "hurry" she said smiling before she walked out the door and caugth up with Gabe and Suki.

Ian looked down at the ground after they all hated lying to them but he couldn't let them go with him where he was about to go it was far to stood up and quickly got dressed before sneaking out the door and past the keep out sighn into the reached down into his pocket and took a small bottle out it was something that coach had gave him the day that he explained everything to bottle read carbous H had said that this would temporarily enhance your abilitys but there was only enough for four uses so use it stuck the bottle back into his poket and continued through the forest.

He watched as a bunch of Gnombs appeared and he quickly moved behind a then waited and jumped out knocking one of them to the ground catching a kick from flipped the gnomb and then began fighting with the quickly sweeped a gnomb down to the ground and then jumped overtop of it slamming his fist into then kicked the final gnomb in the mouth knocing it out.

CJ scrunched her eyes looking down at the table.

Gabe quickly stuffed his food into his mouth talking to Suki at the same time and then looked at CJ noticing something was wrong with her "Something wrong"he asked.

CJ just shook her head "I dont know I just have a bad feeling about something"she said confused "I read something on Ians face it was only sudden but it was like he was hiding something"she said looking down.

Gabe looked at her and laughed "come on CJ its Ian hes the last one anyone needs to worry about"he said reassuring her.

CJ just nodded "I hope so".

Ian ceeped behing the trees as the gnombs hideout came into sight and he watched some of them walking in and out of the sneakily moved from behind tree to tree finally jumping out and taking out a gnomb and sneaking inside.  
He looked around as he moved swiftly through the halls waiting for a quickly jumped out and grabbed one dragging it into a empty room and closing the looked down at it before taking its helmet off "I don't know how but I know your a human so talk"he said shaking it.

The gnomb just layed there refusing to say anything.

Ian gritted his teeth punching the gnomb twice in the ribs "talk!"he demanded looking down at it.

"what do you want"it said simply.

Ian looked down at it "I want to know how you guys become gnombs"he said holding it by its neck.

The gnomb sighed "we don't know"

Ian scrunched his eyes "then what do you know tell me everything"he said looking down at it before he saw a flash go through his head of the door quickly jumped up and blocked a kick from another gnomb and barely moved when one behidn it swung at sweeped one of the gnombs down but then everything went black when the one of the ground hit him.

CJ stood up from the table and grabbed all of her things.

Gabe looked at CJ as she got up "where are you going?"he asked lookign at her a little confused.

She looked at him "im goign to see what Ians doing"she said truthfully as she began walking back toward the knew somethign was up she just had a opened the door to the room and her eyes widened whe Ian wasn't in there.

CJ quickly ran through the halls looking "Ian!'she called out searching everywhere even the boys locker ran back to Gabe and Suki "Ians gone ive looked everywhere"she said nervously.

Gabe looked at her and stood up "calm down CJ hes probrabley just doing something im sure hes fine"he said looking at her.

She looked at him "but what if hes not we need to find him"she said clenching her fists togeather tightly.

Ian blinked a few times as he woke looked up and tried to move but his hands and ankles were tied togeather struggled with the straps but it was no continued struggling but then looked up when he heard someone walking into the narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "headmaster"he said in a quiet but furious tone.

Headmaster walked around Ian shaking his head "Ian Ian Ian"he said smiling "always snopping around where he doesn't need to be"he said looking at stopped and looked "you could have been our greatest soldgier Ian"he said shakign his head.

Ian looked at him through narrowed eyes and laughed a angry laugh "What happened to not knowing anything?"he asked looking at him.

Headmaster began walkign again and simply shook his head "Now I couldn't let our plans be known"he said smiling "I mean how would that go over with the students of Tower Prep?"he asked "I mean alot of the students will be great soldgiers like Gabe...Suki Soto and...  
CJ for instance"he said looking at him.

Ian jumped at him but couldn't move because of the straps "Don't even think about touching CJ!"he yelled at him through tightly clenched teeth "ill kill you!"he said staring dead at him.

Headmaster merley laughed leaning over and picking a needle up of of a table "I don't beileve you will Ian"he said pulling the cap of of the needle "I beileve you know what thsi is"he said moving closer to him.

Ian gritted his teeth trying to get loose but just couldn't "damn it"he muttered under his breath.

Headmaster stopped when he was close enough to touch him and smiled "don't worry Ian being a gnomb isn't that bad and you won't even remember CJ your parents or anyone else for that matter"he said moving the needle closer to him.

Ian watched him getting closer with the needle and closed his eyes sighing "im sorry CJ"he said in a low tone.

Theres chapter 14 guys hope you liked it and like I said im in a crazy writing mood so the more reviews the faster the chapters like I said in the last chapter Ive got a new video up on my youtube channel that goes along with the story and I really like it so check that out the users always the more reviews the faster the chapters chapter fifteen up very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ians eyes shot open when he heard a door slam open and he saw tried to struggle with the straps but couldn't "CJ! get out of here"he yelled at her nervously.

CJ looked at Ian strapped down and swallowed trying to think of what she could do to help looked at headmaster who had a needle that looked like the one from before with Chase.

Headmaster looked at her and sighed "CJ all you had to do was mind your own buisness but now your just going to end up like mr Archer here"he said looking at her and then he began to move toward her.

CJ watched as headmaster started coming toward her and then noticed Gabe sneaking in behind him toward Ian.

Ian watched nervously and helplessly as headmaster moved toward CJ with the needle but then saw Gabe coming toward looked at him and mouthed the words hurry.

Gabe quickly began lossenign the straps around Ian when he got to him stopping once he was loose "there ya go"he whispered grinning.

Ian quickly moved behind headmaster and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Headmaster scrunched his eyes and turned around his eyes widening when he saw Ian "dont Ian youll regret this"he said gritting his teeth as a fist came toward him.

Ian looked at Headmaster laying on the ground and then grabbed the needle and stuck it into his neck "it over headmaster'he said walking toward the door with CJ and the others.

CJ completley ignored Ian as they walked back toward Tower Prep.

Ian sighed and looked at CJ as they continued walking "come on CJ talk to me I couldn't tell you were I was going it was to dangerous"he said looking at her.

She just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders "it doesn't matter Ian you should have told me"she said turning away from him and opening the front doors.

Ian just stopped and stood there looking down "damn it"he muttered to himself shaking his head.

Gabe patted his shoulder as he walked by "don't worry man shell be fien by tommrow"he said walking inside the school.

Ian nodded "I hope so".

[The next morning]

Ian just messed with his food as he sat next to Gabe at their still wasn't talkign to looked up as the moniters came on and scrunched his eyes as art popped up and began talking.

"Students of Tower Prep Headmaster will be taking some time off for personal issues and for the tiem being we will have to replace later on today there will be announcment regarding our new said before the screen went blank.

Ian just looked at the screen with widened eyes as it went off.

Gabe turned to Ian and looked at him "what a new headmaster?"he asked "do you think he will be with the goverment to?"he asked.

Ian shook his head "I know he will"he said looking down "and he's goign to be much worse this guy isn't going to try and hide things as much as headmaster hes just goign to come straight out with it"he said shaking his head.

Gabe scrunched his eyes and looked at him "how do you know?"he asked.

Ian looked at him "I could tell by the way art was talking she was scared"he said truthfully.

CJ looked at them "hes right I read fear in her facial expressions when she was talking about the new headmaster"she said looking away when Ina looked at her.

Okay guys thats chapter 15 it was short because I don't know if im goign to continue the story or not.I was planning to write a whole lot this weekend atleast three or four chapters a day but my reviews have been cut down even more I dont know why but ive had only one earlier chapters were getting atleast three to four reviews a day now there gtting two or less usually I don't know what im going to as always the more reviews the faster the chapters come.  
Peace.  



	16. Chapter 16

Ian stood up from the table as Whisper announced that it was time for them to go to their next walked over to CJ and looked at her "CJ please"he said in a low tone looking down at her "im sorry'.

CJ looked up at him "you don't have to apoligize I was just worried about you"she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"im sorry I acted like a little kid not talking to you"she said lookign at him.

He laughed and hugged her "No its my fault'he said letting go and turnign around "Il see you later"he said waving his hand up as he walked.

Ian sat in class messing with his notebook as he noticed a voice come over the speakers.

"Students of Tower Prep we will be holding a special meeting in the gymnasium to ontroduce you to our new headmaster you are now excused from class"

Ian scrunched his eyes and stood up as everyone else looked around for Gabe and the others as he walked through the hallways.

Gabe smirked as he walked with Suki through the hall and saw Ian in front of him with his back turned "watch this"he said looking at her as he started creeping up behidn Ian.

Suki sighed as Gabe started creeping behidn Ian "thats not a good idea Gabe"she said rolling her eyes when he ignored her.

Gabe grinned a she got close to Ian and went to grab him "ahhhhhhh!"he yelled tryign to scare him.

Ians eyes widened for a moment when he felt someone grab at him from behind and he quickly elbowed them in the face before flipping them over his scrunched his eyes when he looked down and saw that it was Gabe "Gabe! my bad man"he said helping him up.

Gabe stood up holding his nose and shook his head "know I see why you fight so good its impossible to sneak up on you"he said shaking his head.

Suki grinned walking up to them "Told you so"she said looking at Gabe.

Gabe just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

Ian looked around for a moment and scrunched his eyes "do you guys know where CJ is?"he asked looking at them.

They both just shook their heads.

Ian looked around one more time before they started walking toward the gym he had a bad feeling about continued looking around the gym once they had sat down "guys I don't see CJ anywhere you don't think somethign happened do you?"he asked looking at them.

Gabe rolled his eyes and looked at him "You to just worry about each other to much man shes fine don't worry about it"he said turning his eyes back to the gym floor and scrunching them when he saw art walk out onto the court.

"Students of Tower Prep welcome to this special meeting in honor of our new wishes to speak with you students for a moment to introduce himself as well as explain some new rules that are goign to be enforced here at Tower Prep"she said before walkign away and handing the mic to someone.

Ian watched as a tall man with dark black spiked hair walked out onto the court and the whoel gymnasium became guy looked as if he was around thirty years old.

Gabe looked at Ian "what do you think?"he asked looking at the new headmaster.

Ian didn't take his eyes away from the man but answered Gabe "I don't know but look how afraid art is you don't have to be CJ to be able to tell that she is horrified"he said nervously.

"Students of Tower Prep"the man started looking around at all of them through narrowed eyes "I am your new headmaster and I will be taking over all of the dutys and responsibiltys that your previous headmaster was accountable for"he said looking behidn him "Also I will be tightening things down here at Tower goign to be making some new rules and there goign to be much more strictly enforced"he watched most of the students sigh and narrowed his eyes "Quiet"he ordered ina completley frightning but still low and even all of the students were completley quiet he continued "Students curfews will be one hour earlier than they were "Any students caught in the forest or even going into the forest will be immediatly sent to West campus with no exceptions"he said watching the students "and the final and most important students training of their abilitys will be increased...alot"he said turning to look behind looked back at the students "now miss CJ come on out"he said motioning toward the floor.

Ian listened to everything the man was saying intently and then when he said CJ ian narrowed his eyes and watched carefully.

The man watched as CJ slowly walked out onto the floor with a horrified expression on her took her by the wrist and pulled her toward him "Miss CJ here is goign to help me demonstrate what will happen if you don't train your abilitys well enough"he said letting go of her and walking a few feet away from her.

Gabe watched both the man and CJ through scrunched eyes nervously "whats he doing"he asked looking at Ian and Suki nervously.

Ian just sat there and watched "CJ"he muttered to himself.

The man stopped when he was far enough away and pulled out three daggers.

Ian watched the man stop and pull out three daggers and began to jump up but Gabe stopped looked at him "ive gotta stop him"he said looking down at him.

Gabe shook his head looking at Ian "No wait hes probrabley just showing something I mean theres no way hed do anythign to CJ right in front of the whoel student body"he said reassuring him "just wait"he said nodding.

Ian swallowed and sat down now watching them more closely than ever.

CJ stood still so nervous that she was shaking a man had came up to her and pretty much dragged her into his office and told her she would be participating in a student expirement with him watched him pull out the knives and closed her eyes for a moment swallowing before she opened them back up.

The man looked at the students "if you don't have your abilitys trained as best as they can be very bad things can happen"he said pulling back and throwing one of the knives just a few inches past the side of CJs head and sticking it into the wall behind her "you see if you have your abilitys as completley perfect as they can be you may even save someones life or even your own"he said throwing the second knife right past the other side of CJs head and into the wall coming even closer than the flipped the final knife in his hand "but if you don't have them trained well enough very bad things can happen someone may even die"he said pulling back and throwing the final knife directly at CJ.

CJ closed her eyes and clenched her teeth togeather as she saw the man pulling back with the final knife and heard the crowd gasp.

The man just stared in front of him "Well Well mr Archer it seems your abilitys are very well trained indeed"he said looking at him.

Ian stood next to CJ looking dead at the man and dropped the knife from his hand to the ground.

Thats chapter 16 guys I hope you liked it.I really appreciate all of the reviews you guys gave im definatly continuing the story and expect a whoel bunch of chapters tonight especially if you guys keep up the always until next time the more reviews the faster the chapters will 


	17. Chapter 17

Ian just stared at the man and began walking toward stopped when he was close enough to where knowone could understand what they were saying "whats wrong with you?"he asked looking at the man.

The man looked at Ian and laughed "what am I doing?"he asked "Im the new headmaster of Tower Prep you dont ask what im doing it's the other way around"he said narrowing his eyes at Ian "Im not you'r old headmaster I know everything about you Mr Archer including all that you know about Tower Prep thanks to coach.I also know about your little plans to escape and to ruin our plans here at Tower Prep"he said smirking "I would just give in and accept it im not nearly as forgiving as your previous headmaster'he said before turning away from him and taking one of the knives from the wall next to looked at him "Now students before I was interupted like I said if your abilitys aren't trained well enough then it may cost someone there life"he said twirlign the knife around.

Ian watched the man through narrowed eyes when he picked it up and tensed up when he saw him draw back toward him with it.

The man through the knife directly at Ians face and let it get only a few inches away before moving his hand forward making it stop instantly and stay where it was in the air.

Ian looked at the knife in front of him and clenched his jaw moved his eyes toward the looked at him "so thats your power you can control the movement of things"he said to himself.

CJ watched everything that was going on nervously closing her eyes when the knife went toward Ian face.

The man allowed the knife to drop to the ground and took a few steps forward "All students may return to class now but remember what you have been told today"he said watching as all of the students began walking back to their classes.

Ian watched the knife drop down to the ground and moved his eyes to the students as they all began then walked over to CJ past the new headmaster and grabbed her pulled her along with him "when did he get you?"he asked not turning back.

CJ let Ian pull her with him and just shook her head "As soon as we left to go to class"she looked at him "what are we goign to do?"she asked nervously.

He shook his head "I don't know".

Gabe and Suki ran up to Ian and CJ and looked at them "that dudes crazy!"Gabe exclaimed looking at shook his head "where goign to have to do something fast"he said truthfully.

Ian just looked at him "what is there that we can do right now"he said simply.

Gabe looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but we have to do something"he said lookign at him.

CJ let go of Ians hand and stepped forward looking at them "guys for now we just need to get to class before something else happens"she said grabbing Ians shoulder and pulling him with had the same class "Ill see you guys later"she said looking at Gabe and Suki.

CJ looked up at Ian as they walked to class "Don't worry well figure something out"she said trying to reassure him.

[Later that night]

Ian layed in his bed looking up at the just didn't know what to do there was something off about this new headmaster not only that he was crazy but there was somethign he couldn't figure looked down to the side of his bed on the floor at CJ rolling around and rolled his eyes "do I even have to ask?"he said looking down at her.

CJ rolled over and looked at smiled and stood up laying next to him in the cuddled into him and looked at him "well as bad a mood youve been in lately I didn't know if you would want me to"she said lookign at him.

Ian looked at her and shook his head "im sorry it's just all of this thats happening I mean how much more can go wrong"he said moving his hand through her hair "We have to figure out a plan to beat a whole goverment without knowing hardly anything about them or even what there trying to use us for"he said looking at her "and even if we somehow manage that then what are we suppossed to do we don't even know where we are"he said truthfully.

CJ listened to him and then looked up at him putting her hand lightly on his face and moving her thumb along it "I know its going to be hard Ian but were goign to figure something out"she said looking at looked down and then back up at him "atleast one good thing came out of being here at Tower Prep"she said smiling.

Ian looked at her and shook his head "thats another thing CJ"he said looking down "we don't even know where we are or where you used to live for all we know we could live in different countries"he said truthfully.

CJ looked at him and smiled "That doesn't matter well find a way to be togeather"she said looking at him "all you need to worry about right now is finding a way to make it out of that well be togeather and finally be happy"she said smiling.

He looked down at her and laughed "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here"he said shaking his head.

She laughed "duh you couldn't make it"she said jokingly before she lightly kissed him.

He kissed her back and grinned "night CJ".

She laughed "goodnight superman".

Ian layed there for a moment before looking down at her "Oh yea CJ?"he said looking down at her.

CJ opened her eyes and pulled away from him a little to look up at him "yeah?"she asked looking up at him.

He looked at her and smiled "I love you"he said truthfully.

CJ just looked at him for a moment before she could speak "I love you to"she said smiling and snuggling back into him.

Ian scrunched his eyes togeather tightly and blinked a few times before opening looked around "CJ?"he narrowed his eyes when CJ wasn't next to looked around and rose up quickly when he didn't see her.

CJ looked at Ian and laughed "calm down im over here"she said standing beside the door "are you going to come get breakfast?"she asked lookign at him.

Ian rolled his eyes when he saw her and then fell back down on the bed "No I think im going to stay in here for awhile"he said yawning.

CJ stepped forward and crossed her arms "the last time you said that you almost got turned into a gnomb"she said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

He laughed and looked at her still laying on his back "I promise"he said grinning.

She raised an eyebrow and walked over in front of grinned before getting over top of him "you better or ill hurt you"she said holding herself above him with her hands.

He laughed "Yeah Yeah I promise"he said looking up at her from his back.

She smiled and leaned down kissing him before she stood back up and walked over to the door "ill see you later"she said as she walked out toward the cafeteria.

Ian nodded and rolled over closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

[A few minutes later]

Ians eyes shot open and he looked around hearing a beeping noise and alot of loud noises like crashes stood up and walked over to the beeping saw a piece of paper with print on it and picked it up.

~Ian they are attacking right now the headmaster decided not to one is a much larger one than the last be careful~

Ian looked straight ahead after he read it "Whisper?"he aske dbefore his eyes shot open again "CJ!"he threw the paper down and ran toward the scrunched his eyes and covered his mouth with his arm room was filled with some kind of smoke and there was men in suites and masks fighting with all of the time there was a whole lot more men than ran around dodging a kick from one of the men and hitting him in the jaw "cj!"he yelled looking around for continued moving around but couldn't find her "CJ!".

CJ looked around through scrunched eyes covering her mouth as she jumped out from behind one of the water machines "Ian!"she yelled out when she heard him calling her name.

Ian turned around and ran over to CJ "are you okay?"he asked looking at her.

CJ looked at him and nodded "Im fine but I have no idea where Gabe or Suki are"she said looking at him "This attack is way different from the last Ian there not holding back last time they were just trying to capture students this time there tryign to capture them but if they can't there goign for the kill"she said truthfully.

Ian quickly shoved CJ to the side as a flash went through his then threw a kick straight toward one of the mens head knocking them out but then he began dodging when four more of them came at gritted his teeth as he was sweeped to the ground by one of them and another kicked him in the mouth.

CJ felt herself being shoved and then watched as Ian was taken to the ground and kicked in the face "Ian!"she screamed horrified.

Ian hopped back up and immediatly punched one of them in the face when he did then ducking underneath one of their quickly sweeped another down to the ground and jumped over it knocking the final two looked around at all of the students still fighting with the hundreds of men "theres way to many"he said looking at CJ.

CJ just nodded "I know wait there Gabe and Suki!"she exclaimed pointing toward watched in horror Gabe was trying to fight with one of the men.

Ian turned around and looked when he heard CJ and his eyes widened when he saw Gabe fighting with on of the men and another was coming behidn him with a started running toward them "Gabe!...look out!"he yelled helplessly as he tried to get there.

Gabe heard Ian but then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he looked down and saw a large sword sticking through his chest.

Ians eyes shot open and he stopped in his tracks his mouth hanging "gabe"he muttered to himself.

CJ and Suki both screamed at the top of their lungs when they saw Gabe get stabbed by the man.

Gabe just looked at them for a moment "Don't worry about me guys"he choked out coughing up dropped down to his knees but smiled "Ian beat them and get Suki and CJ out of here"he said before he dropped to the ground his eyes open and completley blank.

Ian watched Gabe fall to the ground and just stood there as he felt a tear fall down his face.

Theres chapter 17 guys really hope you liked reason I couldnt upload again last night was because my electricity went out but im definatly going to make up or it tonight with alot of up the reviewing guys I was really surprised with all of the reviews I got on chapter always the more reviews the faster the faster the chapters come.  
Until next time peace! 


	18. Chapter 18

Ian stood there in shock for a moment before slowly moving his eyes up toward the men who had killed gritted his teeth togeather tightly as he felt himself shaking.

CJ looked over at Ian through the tears in her eyes and shook her head "Ian don't"she managed to choke out through her sobs.

Ian just continued staring at the men and then slowly pulled a bottle out of his looked at it and then slowly took off the cap.

CJ scrunched her eyes to look at what Ian was holding in his hand "something 40"she tried to read it but couldn't.

Ian swallowed the whole bottle and then darted toward them men.

CJs eyes widened when she saw Ian start running toward the two men who had killed Gabe "Ian don't!"she screamed looking at him.

Ian quickly ducked underneath the mans sword as he swung it and kicked his legs out from under then stomped on the mans face grabbing his ducked a kick from the other man and quickly slashed across his chest with the watched the man fall to the ground and then ran forward moving to the side when a flash went through his mind of another man swinging a sword at jumped over the man kicking him in the back of the head as he hit the caught another mans punch and grabbed his other arm flipping him into another before swinging the sword straight at anothers stomach slicing ducked another two men and quickly took them down.

CJ watched Ian in awe "what the heck"she muttered to herself "what did he drink?"she asked shaking her head.

Ian quickly moved out of the way of a punch and spun behind the man and sticking the sword through his stood there and looked at all of the men on the floor before he looked forward and saw all of the remaining men looking at just stood there staring straight at them "come on"he said in a angry tone.

CJ watched as all of the men started moving slowly toward had all stopped fighting who they were fighting and were now concentrating on watched nervously "hes in trouble theres still around twenty of them"she said to herself of the other students were now watching to the ones who the gnombs had stopped fighting with and the ones that were on the ground injured.

Ian waited and then quickly and swiftly moved out of the way when a flash went through his mind of two of the men attacking then flipped over them snapping their necks ducked under a barrage of punches and kicks from the remaining men taking a few of them then slid underneath two of them and pulled them down elbowing them in the bent down in the motion of dodging a punch and quickly pulled one of the downed mens swords from its jumped onto the table and kicked it over knocking one of the men down before goign straigth at the final few quickly taking them all stopped and looked all of the men now on the ground.

CJ just stared at Ian in shock when he took out all of the looked at them all laying on the ground and remembered all of the moves that she had watched Ian shook her head "theres no way"she muttered there was almost thirty of them.

Ian dropped the sword down to the ground and slowly walked over to Gabe who was laying on the ground kneeled down and looked at him sadly "im sorry you never got to make it out with us man"he said a tear running down his face "but I promise you I will get CJ and Suki out of here and take down Tower were the best friend I ever had"he said wiping his face and standing up.

CJ watched sadly as Ian walked over to Gabe on the ground and kneeled down next to didn't even know what to say.

Ian walked toward everyone else and looked at them all "You guys see what happened today?"he asked looking at them all "This is what was planned all along but we were all to blind to see it"he said shaking hsi head "I was fortunate enough to know because coach told me while he was here thats why he was said gritting his teeth "they don't care if all of us die as you can see"he said moving his eyes toward Gabes looked back at them again "all of those students that they capture today there goign to use them for war and then kill them when there done that all they ever brought us to tower prep for!"he yelled swallowed and closed his eyes again before lookign at them all "none of us can fight an entire goverment but maybe"he said stopping "maybe if we all work togeather to take them down and get the word out about what there doing we can survive"he said truthfully.

CJ watched closely and listened as Ian began talking to all of the ran up beside of him and looked at them all "hes right if we don't all start working togeather were all going to either die or end being slaves for the goverment"she said truthfully looking at them.

Ian looked at CJ and then looked back at everyone "so what are you going to do are you going to fight back with us or are you going to give in and die?"he asked looking at them and waiting.

Ray walked up to Ian slowly and looked at him "You know I don't like you Archer and you don't like me either"he said truthfully turning back toward everyone "but two of my friends were captured today"he said lookign at them "so hes right if we don't fight back it's goign to be the same for all of us"he said lookign at them.

Ian looked at him and nodded in agreement then watched as most of the students began walking toward them "alright so are you with us?"he asked lookign at them all.

"Yeah!"they all yelled lookign at him.

Ian nodded and threw a glance at CJ.

CJ looked at Ian and smiled at him when he looked "good job superman"she mouthed.

Theres chapter 18 guys expect another very very very impressed with all of the reviews you guys have been doign and how quickly so keep it up!I plan to right alot today so review review always guys the more you review the faster the chapters come Peace! 


	19. Chapter 20

Ian grinned and began walking out of the school watching as all of the students followed looked at CJ beside him who was just staring at him laughed "what?"he asked looking down at her.

CJ just shook her head and laughed "You just convinced the whole student body to be on our side"she said lookign at him "your pretty amazing superman"she said smiling and kissing his cheek lightly.

He looked at her and laughed "your not bad yourself louis Lane"he said jokingly bending down and wrapping his arms around her playfully picking her up and kissing her jaw and face.

CJ giggled as he picked her up and smacked him playfully "Let me go!"she laughed.

Ian sat her down and laughed taking her hand as they looked at her "weve got a long tough road ahead of us"he said truthfully looking down at her.

She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him "I know"she said squeezing his hand tightly and looking up at him "But were gonna do it togeather"she said smiling.

He looked down at her and nodded smiling "Yeah and then we can be togeather like any normal couple"he said scrunching his eyes as he began to hear a cracking noise "whats tha..."he quickly grabbed CJ and darted behind a tree diving down as a huge explosion lit a enourmous area around them in flames.

CJ looked at Ian in complete shock as they hit the ground after Ian grabbed looked around "what's going!"she yelled looking at him.

Ian looked at her angrily and shook his head "They had a bunch of small bombs set up I guess just in case this happened'he stood up and looked at her "stay here"he said running out and looking around there were so many dead bodys laying on the ground "this is sick"he muttered to himself stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Suki laying on the the ground just looked at her a moment "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! damn ittttttttttt!"he yelled

Thats chapter 20 and guys the reason it is so short is because im once again disappointed not a single one of you are intrested in reading my last airbender story?well anyway until next time peace. 


	20. Update!

Guys im sorry for the really long wait since the last chapter but I was figuring some stuf fout and heres what is going to happen as of goign to start back with the Tower Prep story and began updating it regularly once again.  
Im stopping the Avatar story and im putting all the other storys on hold for be expecting things to go back to the way they were with the Tower Prep story also im going to be starting a new Tower Prep story goign to start off at the part in episode 13 the finale where Ian and Suki walk into headmasters office with CJ in there after he got the goign to cotninue it from there until next time peace!First new chapter of tower prep story may be up tonight! 


	21. Chapter 21

CJs eyes shot open and she quickly ran over to where Ian and Suki where and kneeled down beside her "Suki!...Suki!"she yelled shaking her lightly on the ground a tear coming down her just watched them and gritted his teeth togeather tightly.

Ian looked ahead of him as a flash went through his head and saw Ray running toward stopped when he got to them and glanced back and forth between Suki Ian and CJ "iS she..."he couldn't finish the looked up at Ray about to nod her head but then turned around when she heard Ian moving closer "Ian?".Ian kneeled down beside Suki and looked at CJ "shes not dead look shes breathing"he said ina an excited looked at him and then back to Suki and smiled "Suki!".

Ray moved a little closer and watched still somewhat in shock about everything that was happening .

'mmmmmmmm"Suki scrunched her eyes togeather tightly before blinking a few times "What happened"she asked now completley opening her eyes and looking at looked at her and faked a smile but shook her head "There were bombs set up outside of the school in case something like this were to happen"she said glancing at Ian "The bombs went off and a bunch of people were killed and hurt"she said truthfully.

Ray gritted his teeth togeather and stepped forward toward Ian "Alright Archer it's about time ive been informed more thouroughly about what's going on here"he said in a comanding just stood up and looked at Ray "This whole time that we were in Tower Prep since the very beginning they were just trainign us to be there little expendable soldgiers for war"he said crossing his arms "they just put up the facade of Tower Prep so that we wouldn't rebel and so that our parents the ones that didn't want this to happen couldn't do anything about were goign to use us for war and then kill us all off after they were done with us"he said shaking his head "What im wondering is if the public knows about all of this and what they think about it"he said truthfully "We need to try and get out of whereever we are here and then find a tv or a radio or something to try to get updated on all of this".

Ray listened to everything he said and looked at him "Okay but they want us dead right and im sure these bombs and those gusy they had attack us here today were nothing compared to what there really capable of"he said glancing at everyone "and theres not that many of us left to fight look around theres only around twelve students who arent badly hurt or dead and im sure not all of them are fighters"he said truthfully.

Ian nodded "thats why we need to get out of here and figure out more about what's goign sure the students here at Tower Prep aren't the only ones like this and if there trying to do this to us then they'll try to do the same thing to them"he said moving his eyes toward CJ who was helping Suki to her feet "You alright Suki?"he asked.

Suki got her balance after CJ helped and looked at Ian and nodded "Yeah im fine"she said nodding and walking over to him and Rya along with CJ.

Ian nodded and then looke dat Ray "Alright we need to go find all of the students who are able to still move and ask them if they still want to come with us"he said looking at them.  
You guys go take care of that and im goinng to go look around to find a safe way out of here".

They all nodded and turned around toward the stopped for a moment and turned back around "Be careful"she said lookin back at Ian with a worried expression.

Ian looked back at her and smiled a little nodding before he began looking glanced aroudn the area and shook his head "it feels so weird to be able to walk around here withotu any gnombs trying to attack you"he said shaking his head.

Ian walked back to where everyone was at around an hour later and looked at them "Is this everyone?"he was around ten people including CJ,Suki,Rya and stood up and walked over to him with Suki "Yeah did you have any luck?"she asked.

He nodded "I foudn a short way out I think through this trail in the hills"he said looking at all of them "Is everyone ready?"he asked and watched as they all stood took CJs hand and they all began walking.

CJ looked at Ian as they were a little bit ahead of everyone being in the front so the others probrabley couldn't hear looked down for a moment before looking at him again "Ian?"

He turned his eyes toward her and looked at her "Yeah".She swallowed and then shook her head "what are we going to do after all of this is over I mean I don't even know who or where my parents are or anything about my life before Tower Prep"she said nervously "What am I suppossed to do where am I suppossed to go?"she asked looking up at him.

He just shook his head "You can come with me"he said squeezing her hand a little tighter and looking down at her "and well never have to worry abour Tower Prep or any of this other stuff ever again".

She just smiled and nodded as they continued on there path.

Theres the chapter guys hope you liked it and don't forget that pretty soon I don't know when it's coming.I will be starting a new Tower Prep story also long term starting from the part in Episode 13 where headmaster calls Ian into his office with CJs phone and Ina comes in and finds out about her being his daughter and ill continue it from always the more reviews the faster the chapters come until next time peace! 


	22. Chapter 22

Ian watched around them closely as they continued on through the path and then stopped when a flash went through his threw his head in front of CJ.

CJ scrunched her eyes and looked at Ian as everyone else stopped when he stopped her "what's wrong Ian?"she asked confused.

He just looked ahead until a shadow starting forming in the distance and it began coming toward looked at Ian when she finally noticed the shadow coming along with everyone else "who is it?"she asked nervously looking at him.

He shook his head and let go of her hand "I don't know"he said as he started walking toward the looked at Ina like he was crazy "Ian don't just walk right up to it!"she exclaimed in a quiet voice.

Ian scrunched his eyes and stopped as the shadow came closer to them "Hey there coach".

CJ scrunched her eyes in confusion when she heard what Ian said and just watched and sure enough second slater the shadow in the distance appeared to be ran up to Ian and looked at him "Whats goign on I thought they got coach"she said in confusion.

Ian just gave her a look and turned his attention back to coach as he stopped in front of them.

Coach looked at Ian and the others and smiled "Ian you managed to survive"he said in a satisfied tone and smiled a little before walking over to them "I managed to escape from the council and the others and I met up with some former students who are willing to help us only a few miles waiting on us to meet them so come on"he said turning and walking.

Ian just watched him turn around and then noticed all of the students begin to get excited and follow behind coach.

CJ grabbed Ians arm and shook him smiling "Ian! can you beileve it coach was able to escape this is great!"she exclaimed looking up at him.

Ian just looked down at her and nodded as he took her hand and followed along with the others behind coach.

CJ scrunched her eyes when Ian just nodded and walked beside was confused why he wasn't excited that coach had had to be something wrong that she didn't know about but she didn't wanna bring it up right now.

Ray looked at Suki as they walked behind Archer and CJ and slid his hands into his pockets "Suki do you really trust Archer I mean he seems shady to me"he said truthfully watching him from behind.

Suki looked up at Ray and smiled nodding "Yeah you can trust ,CJ,me and...Gabe"she said the last name sadly but just tried to ignore it "Have been togeather through this for a long time now"she said looking at him.

He looked at him and scrunched his eyes shaking his head "If you say so"he said turning his attention back to Suki.

"Ian come up here for a minute I wanted to talk to you about some things"

Ian looked at CJ and and let go of her hand "Stay back here"he said before he walked up to where coach was "What is it coach?"

Thats the end of the chapter guys expect anothe rone up later on always the more reviews the faster the chapters come and until next time peace.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ian I just wanted you to update me on everything going on that ive missed.I mean after i was captured it looks like alot wen't on".

He narrowed his eyes for a moment but then quickly looked down before looking back up at coach "Pretty much what you see here is what wen't down they attacked us and then once we drove them out they had a trap set for were alot of people killed including Gabe"he gritted his teeth and looked down as they walked.

He looked at Ian and patted his shoulder "Im sorry about Gabe Ian I know how close you two were but he would wan't you to make it through all this and get everyone back to a normal life he wouldn't want you to worry about him".

Ian looked at him and nodded "thanks coach"he said before turning around and walking back to where CJ was.

CJ looked at Ian and a worried expression crossed her just didn't look right "You alright Ian?"she asked taking his hand as they continued walking.

He nodded and looked straight ahead of him.

CJ looked at him and then looked down she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach something was wrong with Ian.

CJ stayed quiet as they all continued had been going for about an hour and a half and it was beggining to get dark.

"Alright everyone it's starting to get dark let's stop here for the night and we'll continue tommrow"

CJ looked at coach and stopped along with everyone else but then looked at Ian as they walked over near a small tree and set up some blankets "Ian please tell me if somethings wrong you can tell me anything you know that".

He just turned away and shook his head "Theres nothing to tell im fine"he said to her before turning around "Ill be back im going to go look for some food".

CJ looked down as he let go of her hand and then watched as he walked off into the sat down and leaned back against the tree staring off getting lost in her didn't sound like himself when he said he was going to go look for food he didn't sound... just sat there pondering her thoughts until she drifted off to sleep.

Ray looked at Suki as he sat down beside her on the blanket that they had set up "So what do you thinks goign to happen?"he asked lookign at her.

Suki looked at him "What do you mean?"she asked confused.

"What do you thinks going to happen with this whole thing I mean if were really goign up against the whole military and goverement how can we possibly win?he asked shaking his head.

She just shook her head and looked at him "I don't know but I know Ian will fidn a way he always does'she said smiling.

Ray just looked at her "I don't know why you have so much confidence in him and besides no matter who you are one person can'y fight a whole goverment"he said honestly.

Suki nodded "But it's not just him hes got all of us".

He just looked at her.

He looked around walking quietly as the darkness crept more and more over the was asleep walked over behind a large tree away from everyone and threw some twigs into the small fir ehe had built as he gazed at it his dark eyes reflecting the crisp orange flames "Ian Archer your stubborn one ill give you that"he said as the night air filled his lungs.

It was almost time.

Alright guys that the end of the you guys want a season two of Tower Prep the actual show not my story make sure to tell cartoon network on there website and on there official us in the fight to save Tower Prep and as always the more and faster the reviews the faster the chapters coem peace!  



	24. Chapter 24

CJ opened her eyes blinking a few times as the sunlight hit her scrunched her eyes and saw Ian setting beside her looking off into another direction "Ian?"she said looking at him.

Ian turned his eyes toward her and just looked at her.

CJ blinked and looked at Ian for just a moment just a split moment she saw a flash of something in his couldn't really tell exactly what it was but it looked as if he were worried...or afraid but he quickly masked sat up and looked at him "Havent you been to sleep?"she asked noticing that his eyes were a little dark.

He just shook his head turning his eyes back to where they were "No I couldn't sleep"he said shrugging.

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm snuggling into him a looked up at him her head tucked into his shoulder "You wanna walk around or something before we start again?"she asked.

He scrunched his eyes for a moment and then gently pulled away a little and stood looked down at her "I need to go get some stuff togeather ill meet you here when were ready to leave"he said turning around and walking off withotu another word.

She watched him walk away "whats wrong Ian"she asked herself quietly in a soft voice as she looked at the ground.

Ray looked at Suki as they picked up all of the stuff from last night "I swear Suki you snore louder than anyone ive ever heard"he said teasingly and grinned.

She gasped and smacke him in the arm 'I do not!"she exclaimed.

He grinned even wider and started making snoring sounds.

She raised her eyebrows and grinned running over to him and attacking him "how dare you Ray Snider"

He laughed and then looked at her slinging her over his back and onto his shoulders "Now you did it knowone uses my last name and get's away with it"he said as he started running with her on his back.

She laughed loudly as he ran with her on his back but then got him to stop and jumped down when she saw CJ sitting alone it looked like somethign was wrong with her.

"Everything okay?"Suki asked sitting down next to her.

CJ just moved her eyes to her her chin rested inbetween her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs "I think somethings wrong with Ian'she said in a low worried tone.

Suki scrunched her eyes and looked at Ian walking across the forest "what do you mean he looks fine to me"she said turning back to CJ.

CJ glanced over at Ian but then looked back at Suki and shooks her head a little "No not like that he just...he just doesn't seem right for some reason"she said looking down between he rlegs.

Suki looked at her and patted her back "Im sure hes fine you know Ian hes tough and im sure hed tell you if somethign was really wrong Everything will be ok"she said smiling.

CJ looked at her and smiled a little hugging her "Thanks".

She hugged her back and smiled "No problem".

Ian walked over to where CJ was and looked down at her "are you ready?"he asked.

She looked up at him and just nodded standing was talking like he didn't have any emotions like he didn't followed behind him toward where everyone was getting ready to follow coach.

"Alright guys let's go we don't want to keep them waiting"

CJ walked in silence beside Ian occasionally glancing at him trying to see if she could see anything on his face but there was nothing but then she started noticing everyone were starting to talk and wonder about what was taking so long they had been walking for a little over two hours looked up ahead "Coach are you sure were goign the right way I mean you said the place where we were suppossed to meet these people was only a few miles away"she said lookign at him.

Ian continued walking like everyone else but glanced down at CJ as she asked coach the question.

He looked back at CJ as they all continued walking "Yes were definatly going the right way it's just a little further than I had anticipated"he said turning back the way he was and continuing on.

She just scrunched her eyes and looked down as they continued on the then looked up as she felt Ian squeeze her hand tightly.

"CJ be careful"

She just scrunched her eyes and looked at him as he turned his gaze back ahead of him just like he hadn't said he had said it for a moment he had that look again the look of worry and looked down at the ground as she thougth about what he did he mean by "CJ be careful"?

Theres another guys I may post another tonight but I don't know as always the more and faster the reviews the faster the chapters come until next time peace! 


	25. Chapter 25

CJ tried her best just to ignore what ever was going on with Ian as hard as it may just didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it whatever it was.

She told Ian she would be back and walked over to where Suki and Ray where to try and keep her midn off of things "Hey"she said looking at Suki and forcing a smile.

Suki turned when she heard CJ and smiled noticing her happier tone and look "Hey".

Ray looked at CJ as she walked over to where they were and decided that it was time for him to ask her about what he had been wondering since all the crazyniess started didn't want him to bothe rher with it but he couldn't wait any longer.

"CJ what's Ian planning on doing?"he asked looking at her.

CJ turned and looked at Ray when she heard him but just shook her head and looked down '"Im not sure'"she said truthfully.

Ray just looked at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to where it was he wasn't satisfied with her answer but he wasn't gonna press it any further right now.

Suki gave Ray a small glare before turning her eyes back to CJ "So has Ian went back to normal yet?"she asked.

CJ just shook her hea d but before she could even get a word out she felt someone grab her from the side and she went crashing to the ground looked up a moment after she hit the ground and saw Ian beside her he was the one who had knocked her down "Ian what the...".Her eyes widened when she saw a man with a sword standing in the spot she had been.

Ian stood up and looked at the man in front of him and then moved his eyes to coach "Why don't you go ahead and tell the rest of your guys to come out coach".

CJ just watched Ian her eyes and mouth wide and then looked at coach who was now stepping toward Ian.

"You are one special kid Ian if only you would give in and accept what you already know is going to happen"coach said with a small smirk as a group of men jumped down from the trees sorrounding the area.

Ian kept his eyes locked on him witha cold expression on his face "You mean accept being a tool for the military and then be killed right"he said looking at him.

He just laughed a little.

CJ jumpe dup to her feet and looked at him "So youve been against us all along even when you got captured you were just pretending to get us to trust you!"she yelled

Ian moved his eyes from him to her for a moment as he prepared to fight.

He looked at her and grinned "Yes that's correct but all of that was mainly for you see you Gabe and Suki aren't really that hard to fool but I mean I can understand you not knowing a single thign about your life before Tower pitiful a nothing a knowone".

CJ just listened to him a tear streaming down her face "Your wrong"she said gritting her teeth tightly.

He raised an eyebrow "Am I"he asked looking at her "Look at you you'r already in tears just from me saying the truth and yo..."

"Thats enough"Ian said looking at coach.

He smiled and nodded "I supposse your right Ian it's a shame someone of your talents has to go out like this but I guess theres no choice'he said backing away and motioning to the men.

Ian waited and then quickly slid down sweeping one of the mens legs out from under them as the flashes began goign through his was to many of them they didn't have a chance of gritted his teeth as two of them knocked him to the ground but managed to flip one over and then jumped over him punching the other in the jaw kicking the other in the face in the just looked around at all of the carnage and death happening.

Thats it for this chapter guys hope you liked it and as always the more and faster the reviews the faster the chapters come and until next time peace!


	26. Chapter 26

Ians eyes shot to the side as a flash went through his head "CJ!"he yelled.

CJ was completley shocked watching everything that was goign on and then turned when she heard Ian scream and just as she did she watched as one of the mens swords came directly toward her closed her eyes and scrunched them togeather tightly but blinked an opened them after a few seconds and jumped up when she saw Ray standing overtop of the quickly ran over to Ian.

Ian grabbed CJ with one arm and quickly flipped one of the men with the looked around and shook his head "theres way to many you have to get out of here"he said looking down at her.

CJ looked at him like he was crazy "What are you talking about im not leaving without you!"she exclaimed looking up at him.

Ian looked down at her "Ray take her and Suki and get out of here!"he yelled looking at him.

Ray heard him and thought about it he hated to admit it but he was right they didn't stand a quickly ran over to Suki and pulled her over to where they were then grabbing CJ and pulling them both "are you sure you want to do this?"he asked Ian.

He just looked at him then CJ "Im sure now go".

CJ struggled as hard as she could with Ray but it was no looked at Ian as she felt tears coming down her face "Please Ian don't!"she begged.

Suki also tried to struggle but couldn't get free "Ray let us go hes commiting suicide!"she yelled lookign at him.

Ray shook his head as he started running with them "He knows this is the only way any of us can escape im sorry Suki"he said as he continued running.

Ian watched Ray run away with them and then grabbed one of the men as he tried to follow them and slammed him to the quickly hopped back up and punched another of them before coming around and kicking another in the watched as a large group of the men started forming around him and just stared at them "Think really hard about what you'r all doing because if you decide to go ahead it's going to end with you all lying on the cold hard ground"he said waiting for them to attack.

CJ continued trying to struggle as she watched Ian getting further and further away from her sight "let me go!"she screamed at Ray as he completley disappeared from her vision but it was no just looked down at the ground her tears coming down even harder "Ian"she cried in a low voice to herself.

Ian watched the group begin moving closer slowly and then quickly ducked under two of them taking another out in the process "Come on!"he yelled as they all attacked.

Thats it for this chapter guys expect another up almost always the more and faster the reviews the faster chapters next time peace! 


	27. Chapter 27

Ian tried to fight back against the men but there was just to many of them for him to gritted his teeth as two of them grabbed him from behind and held him in place as he watched another begin draw back with his sword in front of closed his eyes and waited but scrunched them togeather when nothing happened.

"Are you just gonna stand there Archer or are you gonna help me?"

Ian opened his eyes and looked at in shock at Ray overtop of the man in front of quickly regained his composure and looked behind him flipping one of the men over his shoulder and elbowing the other in the moved over to Rays side and looked at him "Why did you come back is CJ okay?"he asked nervously.

Ray rolled his eyes and kept his eyes focused on the men around them "Her and Suki are both fine I came back because CJ was going to have a breakdown and Suki was going to kill me if I didn't so don't think it was out of the kindness of my heart"he said waiting for the men to attack them.

Ian looked at him and grinned a little before turning his attention back to the guys around them "well then let's take this guys out then"he said as as flashes began going on through his head.

Ray grinned and nodded catching one of the guys and flipping them over hard to the ground "youve got it".

CJ sat against a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees and looked at Suki "I hope they can escape somehow if somethign happens to Ian I don't know...I don't know what ill do"she said moving her eyes back to the ground "I need to go and try to help them".

Suki looked at her and shook her head "No if we go it's just going to distract them and get all of us killed"she said patted CJs back and smiled "there going to be know how hardheaded Ian is and Rays pretty stubborn himself"she tryed to reassure her.

CJ just kept her eyes on the ground and nodded hoping that she was right.

Ian gritted his teeth togeather as one of the men sliced his arm open with his blade but quickly ducked under the blade of another kicking his feet out from under him and flipping back into another knocking them down before hopping back up.

Ray side stepped one of the men and grabbed him by the arm throwing him into another before ducking under the blade of one quickly throwing a hard punch hitting him in the scrunched his eyes and turned around as he heard a loud clacking noise behind him and saw one of the mens swords inches from the back of his head behind blocked by Ian holding a quickly threw his fist back and knocked the man out.

Coach watched in shock as Ian and Ray took out man after gritted hsi teeth angrily "This is ridiclous theres still no way that they could win but I can't take the chance.I have to get out of here and report to the council"he quickly jumped down from the treet he was in and whistled loudly "Everybody fall back!"he yelled to the men before darting off into the forest.

Ian watched coach and then moved his eyes to the men as they all quickly scattered into different parts of the noticed one of the men a little further behind the others "Ray!"he yelled lookign at the man.

Ray looked at Ian and then quickly tackled the man to the ground seeing what he was saying and held him down as the rest of them ran off into the forest.

Ian walked over to Ray and leaned down grabbing the man and helping Ray hold looked at him punching him hard in the stomach "Tell us everythign you know about what's going on with this"he said lookign at gritted his teeth when the man didn't say anything and then hit him again in the stomach "Tell us!".He hit the man even harder in the stomach and then hit him just as hard in the face.

"Okay ill...ill tell you"

Ian looked at the man "Tell us everything you know tell us why they want to use us for the military tell us what there plans are and tell us if there are any more people like us and where they are'

"I...I don't know what there plans are but there wanting to get all of you as strong as possible and then use you all for the military and there are some more peopel like you but not that many and most of them are in hiding so that they can't find them"

Ian scrunched his eyes looking at him "How did they know to go into hiding does everyone know about this?and who are the they your talking about"

"The population found out about everything just a few days after you were all sent to Isolation or as you know Tower people are half and half about what's goign on with this theres protests and violence going on because of it.  
That may be why they want to use you for the military so that the ones against them woouldn't stand a chance"he said looking down.

Ian looked at him trying to take in all of this information "and who are THEY?"HE ASKED LOOKIGN AT HIM.

"The council knowone knows much about them but there a very powerful group of the goverment that consists of 9 people"

Ian looked down for a moment and then looked back at the man gripping him tightly by the shirt "Is that all you know!"he asked shaking him.

"Yes..."

Ian watched him for a moment and then let him drop to the ground.

Ray looked at Ian as they started walking back toward where CJ and Suki where "Okay so what im getting fom all of this is that theres a group called the council controling the goverment to try and turn us all into weapons that they can use to control the population and have a undefeatable army and then kill us off when there doen with us"he said lookign at him.

Ian just looked ahead and nodded "Pretty much".He scrunched his eyes as he thought someone started coming into view.

CJ just sat there looking at the ground until Suki shook her hard and yelled her name "Suki what's wrong!"she asked lookign at her.

"Nothings wrong look'"she said pointing toward Ian and Ray walking toward them.

CJ looked up at jumped up smiling widely "Ian!"

Ian raised an eyebrow when he heard CJ yell and caught her as she jumped into him and hugged looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

CJ looked up at him still hugging him tightly "don't ever do that to me again"she said digging her face into his chest and hugging him even tighter.

Ian looked down at her and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head "Im sorry"he said in a low tone.

Suki watched CJ and Ian and smiled and then looked at Ray as he walked over to where she was "Look at you saving the day and not only that saving Ian'she teased grinnign at him.

Ray looked at her and rolled his eyes "don't remind me the only reason I did it was because CJ was having a nervous breakdown and you were going to kill me"he said looking at her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes moving closer to him and hugging him.

He looked down at her and hugged her back grinning a little.

Thats it for this chapter I meant to put it up sooner but its snowing and my internet went out for awhile so I made this chapter pretty much into two always the more and faster reviews the faster the chapter next time peace!


	28. Chapter 28

CJ shook her head "I can't beileve that coach was tricking us all along"she said as they walked through the forest.

Ian looked at her "Its better that we know though and we found out some information from one of the guys with him.

Cj looked up at him scrunching her eyes "What kind for information?"

Ian looked ahead remembering what the guy said "There are others like this around the world but there in hiding and theres some group called the council that wants to use us all as military weapons"he said moving his eyes to her "everyone knows about whats going on but there split down the middle some are afraid of us and agree with them and others are protesting".

She shook her head "but we have no idea where any of these other people liek us are so how are we suppossed to do anything?"she asked looking at him.

Ian nodded "We dont know where there at but I have an idea about how we might be able to find out"he said looking at Suki "CJ you don't know anythign about your past and I know my parents don't know anything about any of this but Suki your parents are in deep with Tower Prep so im guessing there in deep with everythign else thats going on to"he said hesitating "So were going to be going to Japan and were going to try to find out what we can"he said looking at them.

Ray nodded "sounds like a plan to me"

Suki and CJ both grinned "Lets do this"they said looking at Ina and reached there arms out and closed there fists.

Ian looked at there fists and laughed reaching his out and touching them.

Ray looked at them and raised an eyebrow "uh whats this?"he asked

Suki laughed "just put your hand in here!"

Ray looked at them and laughed rolling his eyes as he reached his hand in.

Ian grinned as they threw there hands in the air.

Thats it for this chapter kinda short guys thanks for reading and as always the more and faster the reviews come there faster the chapters come but regardless to catch up a little ill be posting atleast three chapters tonight until next time peace! 


	29. Chapter 29

Ians scrunched his eyes and looked ahead as the sun peaked out and he saw an opening in the grinned "look theres the opening"he said looking at them.

Ray looked up and smirked "good now well be able to figure out where were going"he as they all started darting toward it.

Ian looked at everyone as he tried to blend in walking through the streets "im not sure but from what I can tell I think where in New York right now"he said looking at them "We need to get some new clothes and then get to the airport and head for Hawai".

Ray shook his head "How are we suppossed to get clothes and airplane tickets we have no money"he said truthfully.

Ian thought about it for a moment and then sighed "I guess like this"he said walking forward a pulled his hoodie over his head so that it would cover his face and waited looking up as a woman with a large purse walked by him.

He quickly jumped out and grabbed the womans purse snatching it out of her hands and going through it while she slapped at his back and tried to get it back.  
He pulled some money out of her wallett and threw the purse back at her and spun around as a flash went through his head.

Ian quickly moved out of the way as a police officer tried to take him down and tripped him before darting off.

The others cut aroudn the other direction and stopped when they met Ian.

CJ looked at him "Its horrible that we have to do this kind of stuff"she said shaking her head.

Ian looked at her pulling out the money and counting it "We don't have a choice"he said sticking it back into his took off his hoodie and threw it in the trash "ill with CJ to get clothes Ray you and Suki go get the tickets and well meet back here when were done".

Ray nodded taking the money that he handed him and walked off with Suki.

Ian looked down at CJ as they walked into the store "here you buy whatever you and Suki need and ill get Ray and mines".

CJ nodded walking off into the womens section.

Ian scrunched his eyes after he stood waiting on CJ for about ten minutes and walked back into the womens section "CJ?"he called out looking around.

"Im over here Ian!"

He scrunched his eyes and walked over to her voice rolling his eyes when he saw her.

CJ looked at Ian and smiled widely "look at all of this Ian it's been so long since ive actually seen real actual good clothes"she laughed picking out a few more things and paying for them.

CJ looked up at Ian as they walked out of the store to meet up with Ray and Suki "Ian do you think well find anything out in Japan?"she asked.

He looked at her and nodded "it's where Suki familys buisness is ran and they have to atleast know something about whats going on with all of this".

Suki noticed CJ and Ian walking towards them and in the bags that CJ was carrying "Oh my gosh actual clothes!"she exclaimed.

Ray and Ian both rolled there eyes and Ian threw Ray a bag "did you get the tickets?"he asked.

Ray nodded flashing the tickets in front of them "the plane leaves in 1 hour".

Ian nodded "lets get going and change then"

Ian looked down at the clothes he was wearing and raised an eyebrow "ive got so used to wearing the Tower Prep clothes that I feel weird wearing normal ones"he said laughing.

CJ walked out and looked at Ian spinning around laughing "what do ya think?"

Ian looked up at her and raised his eyebrrows his mouth dropping a little she was wearing a small dress and laughed walking over to her "you look beautiful as always".

She smiled and took his hand "thanks"she said as they all walked to the plane.

Ian looked out the window as the clouds raced by in the night sky it was almost two A.M. now they had been on the plane for hours.

CJ moved her eyes up to Ian her head on his shoulder "Ian...you really should sleep"she said a little groggily yawning.

He smiled and shook his head "im fine go back to sleep beautiful"he said running his hands lightly through her hair.

She smiled and nodded closing her eyes and snuggling in closer to him "I love you"she muttered quietly.

He smiled "I love you to".

Ian scrunched his eyes a little and blinked a few times as he opened them and they were met with bright stretched and looked over at CJ who was looking out the window "What time is it?"he asked yawning.

CJ looked over at him and smiled "its evening well be landing in less than an hour"she said leaning over and kissing him lightly.

He kissed her back and then looked at he raising an eyebrow "what was that for?"he asked.

She shrugged and smiled "because I love you"

"Alright everyone we will be landing in Japan in less than five minutes"the voice boomed over the intercom.

Ian stood up as the plane stopped and helped CJ looked back at Ray and Suki "you gusy ready?"he asked.

Ray nodded and Suki shrugged "as ready as im ever gonna be"she said as they all got there stuff and walked off of the plane.

Ian looked at Suki as they walked across the street "Alright Suki so which way is it to the Soto Corps main building"he asked.

She looked at him and pointed "its about ten minutes that way but theres secruity guards so where going to have a little bit of a struggle".

Ian laughed "don't we always".

Ian looked ahead and stopped for a moment when the large Soto corp sighn as in sight "alright guys heres the plan where going to go in and try to get as far as we can without a fight but once the fighting starts Ray and I will handle that and CJ you and Suki ran straight for Sukis fathers office there shouldn't be anything blocking you.

They all nodded and walked toward the building.

Ian reached out opening the door to Soto Corps.

Alrigth guys thats it for this Chapter I was gonna upload three chapters last night but I fell asleep lol so my bad but as usual the more reviews the faster the chapters I like to get as much feedback as possible so I would appreciate if you guys would give me some actual feedback about stuff you like and want for the story not just about my grammer lol I know it sucks but thats not gonna change anytime soon so until next time peace! 


	30. Update Hunger Games

Guys im starting a new story its a hunger games one it's going to go like the first book but im going to make some crucial not stopping tower prep story im going to do them hunger games one will get more attention though being new and im really ino it right now so id appreciate if you guys checked it out even if you havent heard of the hunger games youll like it.

The main plot is the goverment is different in the future the united states is called panem theres no states thirteen districts some being poor some people are very controled by the goverment which is the capitol.

They hold an event every year called the hunger games where kids age twelve through seventeen two from each district 24 in all because district thirteen was wiped out by the capitol for trying to rebel against them fight to the kids are put through televised interviews and things before the capitol people see it as a sporting event most betting on there favorite most of the districts think its sick but say nothing because the caitol would most likely do like they did to district thirteen.A few of the districts the richer ones see it like the capitol and take it as an honor to have their kid in the games training them since birth these kids are called careers most likely to win each year.

Katniss a girl who just turned seventeen who takes care of her family herself hunting illegally since her father died in a coal mining mother got deeply depressed and she had to do everything and her little sister was to young she is know hunting partner Gale is her bestfriend helping each others ends up getting put in the games and things get more complicated when the other tribute from her district is a boy she knows...Peeta Mellark.

Im making this story go through all three books not just the first main plot and charictars are the same some charictars will change and be brought in as the story goes and as it goes on the plot will change some to because i didn't really like how things went through some of the second book and most of the will be pretty much the same early on the bigger changes will begin as the story goes on. 


	31. Continuing Story!

I'm going to make this short and sweet guy's.I have decided that i am going to continue and finish this story so if you are still intrested in it then review and let me like before i will be posting very active atleast 1-2 chapters a day maybe more depending on how many reviews i get on the previous guy's that's about it review on this chapter and let me know how many of you are still intrested.  
Sorry for the wait!  



End file.
